Toga
by Shigurako-chan
Summary: Crossover écrit en partenariat avec rukia vs yun de Fanfic.fr Toga, l’un des lycées les plus réputés de Tokyo. C’est là que notre principale demoiselle, Mikatani Kaoru, va passer le reste de ses années-lycée. Fanfiction, romantique et délirante.
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir,

Alors pour commencer, cette fic à été fait avec rukia_vs_yuna, elle est donc également sur

Ensuite: Kaoru appartien a rukia_vs_yuna, Minako: est ma propriété ainsi qu'a rukia_vs_yuna Tatsuki, Kîsa, Ayumi sont des personnages créer de toute pièce, je m'en réserve donc la propriété.

Cette fic est un crossover rassemblant, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, Bleach, Fruit Basket, Naruto, Reborn, .

Sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

Bip! Bip! Bip!

La sonnerie de son réveil se fit entendre et ce fut une main émergeant de sous la couette qui éteignit la nuisance sonore. Puis la silhouette emmitouflée dans ses draps sortit de sa torpeur, s'étirant comme un chat avant de se lever, direction la salle de bain. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle en sortit, totalement fraîche et réveillée, revêtant son uniforme qui, il fallait le dire, était bien mieux que celui de certains lycées: sa jupe plissée d'un bleu indigo pénétrant contrastant avec le blanc neige de son chemisier; afin de ne pas prendre froid, un gilet en laine écrue sans manche, orné d'un magnifique nœud de satin noir rattaché à l'uniforme. Des loose socks complétait l'ensemble, qui tranchait avec celui plus terne qu'elle portait à Hokkaïdo… Elle descendit l'escalier quatre à quatre, s'engouffra dans la cuisine et entreprit malgré elle de prendre son petit-déjeuner en l'aimable compagnie de son aînée de trois ans, Minako, étudiante en seconde année de droit ; cela avant de partir seule en direction de Toga.

Sur le chemin, elle croisa plusieurs personnes dont l'uniforme était semblable au sien. Au moins, elle ne s'était pas trompée de chemin. Marchant tranquillement tout en regardant les alentours, elle finit par déboucher sur une large allée bordée de cerisiers en fleurs qui desservait un immense complexe d'immeubles d'une demi-douzaine d'étages. Elle était ébahie: alors c'était ça, le lycée Toga. Il s'agissait en fait d'un spacieux campus comportant un lycée et une université multiple, où l'on pouvait entreprendre tous types de formations.

D'une démarche hésitante, elle commença à chercher ce que l'on appelait communément le secrétariat. Hé oui, tout nouveau devait passer par là! Et encore, elle avait échappé au recteur, bien trop occupé pour accueillir une lycéenne. Faisant courir son regard de part et d'autre de la zone étudiante, elle trouva un plan où était indiqué l'office qu'elle recherchait. Progressant dans la direction donnée, elle finit par trouver ledit bureau et y entra après avoir délicatement frappé à la porte. À l'intérieur, plusieurs personnes s'affairaient. Tous, sauf un roux totalement désintéressé qui grommelait dans son coin.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle avança et demanda à une jeune femme :

_-Excusez-moi, je suis une nouvelle élève. On m'a dit de venir ici pour recevoir mon affectation et mon emploi du temps._

La secrétaire, souriante, lui demanda son nom et son prénom avant d'aller chercher son dossier dans un casier. Elle l'ouvrit et lui en tendit le contenu, son emploi du temps ainsi que le plan des lieux.

_-Bienvenue à Toga, Mikatani Kaoru-san! J'espère que tu t'y plairas! Tu es en seconde année, classe 2-C. Le garçon là-bas est ton délégué, il est chargé de te faire visiter et veillera à ce que tu t'intègres convenablement à Toga._

Remerciant la jeune femme, Kaoru se retourna et aperçut le rouquin, toujours aussi décontracté, lui faire signe de le suivre.

Lui emboîtant le pas, il grimpa les escaliers, parcourut quelques couloirs, lui montrant l'infirmerie, l'intendance, le gymnase, ainsi que le parc. Ceci fait, il lui tendit un papier, ou plutôt la liste complète des activités de club proposées: Musique, Dessin, Poésie, Cérémonie du Thé, Couture, Photographie, Cinéma mais aussi Arts Martiaux, Kendo, Natation, ...

La liste n'en finissait pas et Kaoru n'en revint pas: tant d'activités dans un seul et même établissement?! C'est alors que, perdue dans ses pensées, la demoiselle entendit la voix du lycéen :

_-T'es pas obligée de choisir maintenant, prends ton temps. Tu as jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour te décider. _

Au milieu d'un couloir, il s'arrêta soudainement et se retourna, les sourcils froncés:

_-J'y pense, j'me suis pas présenté! Je suis Kurosaki Ichigo, le délégué de la classe… qu'on va pas tarder à rejoindre, d'ailleurs…_

Souriante, Kaoru le suivit le temps de quelques minutes, puisque la classe 2-C n'était pas vraiment très loin. Une fois devant la porte, le jeune homme toqua doucement et, après y avoir été autorisé par une voix rauque, il fit coulisser le panneau puis fit signe à Kaoru de le suivre, une nouvelle fois. Celle-ci qe retrouva devant une classe de trente élèves et, pendant que Ichigo allait s'asseoir, elle alla saluer son enseignant. Celui-ci inscrivit son prénom au tableau noir et lui fit un signe de la tête. Pas intimidée pour deux sous, Kaoru se plaça devant le bureau et s'exclama:

_-Ohayo minna-san! Je m'appelle Mikatani Kaoru. Je viens d'être transférée d'un lycée d'Hokkaido. J'habite pas loin avec mes parents et, euh… Bah voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire!_

Elle salua avec un certain respect les élèves et laissa le professeur reprendre la parole. Après un court discours, il lui assigna sa place. Comble du hasard, elle se retrouva assise à droite de son délégué, qui hocha la tête avec un simulacre de sourire, les sourcils toujours froncés.

Quinze, trente, puis enfin cinquante-cinq minutes plus tard, la sonnerie de midi se mit à retentir.  
Kaoru se leva paresseusement et rangea ses affaires, puis vit un groupe de filles s'avancer. Les jupes raccourcies de quelques centimètres, les bijoux divers et variés et la surdose de maquillage démontrait qu'elles avaient toutes un certain style. Celle du milieu s'avança, une grande rousse à forte poitrine, et s'exclama d'une voix nasillarde et haut-perchée:

_-Ne, Mikatani-san, tu veux manger avec nous? Faut aussi que t'intègres notre club d'-  
_

_-Mikatani, je te conseille de te boucher les oreilles! _Interrompit Ichigo, s'interposant entre Kaoru et les nouvelles arrivantes.

_-Elles ont des idées plutôt... simples. _Continua-t-il en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. _Désolé, Inoue, je te l'emprunte!  
_

Quelque peu surprise par les égards de l'adolescent, Kaoru s'excusa d'un sourire faux auprès des filles et rejoignit Ichigo, qui se tenait près de certains autres de ses camarades.

Elle suivit à distance son délégué de classe, qui avait pris une allure plus rapide – il semblerait qu'il avait tendance à aimer mener son petit monde – dans la cour. Il faisait beau et tout le monde avait décidé de pique-niquer dans le parc. Arrivé le premier à l'espace de verdure, il s'arrêta, attendant que ses amis ainsi que Kaoru arrivent à son niveau, avant de rejoindre un petit groupe de personnes assises dans l'herbe. Tous fixaient avec intérêt la nouvelle venue. Ichigo leur expliqua donc brièvement ce qu'elle faisait ici pendant que ses camarades de classe prenaient place avec les autres.

_-Alors elle, c'est la p'tite nouvelle de ma classe, Mikatani Kaoru. _Il se tourna vers la concernée avant de continuer: _Alors Mikatani, je te présente les secondes années: voila Lavi Bookman, Fye et Kurogane Suwa. Ensuite, les premières années… Là ça va être plus long! Alors voici Tatsuki Tenku, Kisa Hoshiro, heuuu, Ayu Hokuto et Hayato Gokudera. Voilà, j'ai oublié personne ? Non? Alors c'est bon! _

Ichigo sembla alors remarquer certains regards noirs posés sur lui.

_-Ah, si! Les troisièmes années! Donc voici Kyo Sôma et Rukia Kuchiki. Soit dit en passant, son grand frère adoptif, Byakuya Kuchiki, est à la fac. Bon, bienvenue parmi nous!_

Toute l'assemblée répéta les trois derniers mots et Kaoru s'inclina pour les remercier poliment. Elle se releva doucement, regardant la petite troupe parler ensemble. Son regard se posa sur une petite demoiselle à l'air timide, qui se présenta comme étant Kisa, les cheveux châtains et lr regard vert marron, assise à côté d'une…pile électrique à la tignasse rousse et aux yeux marrons, du moins un œil marron, car l'autre était caché par un bandeau. Elle avait entendu son nom un peu plus tôt : Lavi. Kaoru fut interrompue dans sa contemplation de chacun par un blond répondant au nom de Fye, lequel s'écroula à ses pieds. Il était grand, mince, avec les yeux d'un bleu lagon vraiment magnifique. Il était entrain d'hurler sa douleur, causée par un autre grand brun à la musculature développée. Évidemment, elle entendit son nom crié par le blond : Kurogane, elle fut presque choquée par ses yeux: rouge sang, ce qui était plutôt rare pour le commun des mortels, mais si beau… Il tenait contre lui Tatsuki, une jeune rouquine aux yeux de glace, élancée et calme. Plus à droite, non loin de son délégué, se trouvait Ayumi, une brunette aux yeux noisette, fine aux formes opulentes, en train de câliner un garçon aux yeux gris pâle et aux cheveux identiques. D'après les rapides présentations de chacun, elle en conclut que ce dernier était Hayato.

Ils mangèrent tous ensemble, comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus. Ce qui avait du vrai: ils avaient quasiment tous été dans le même collège, puis s'étaient tous promis d'entrer à Toga. Tous? Non, certains, comme Takeshi, Sakura et Shaolan avaient soit déménagé, soit étaient partis pour devenir sportifs professionnels. Tous parlaient ensemble, les filles s'étaient mises un peu à l'écart des garçons. Ces derniers parlant des compétitions sportives à venir. Les filles, elles, faisaient plutôt connaissance avec Kaoru et, il fallait le dire, elles s'entendaient apparemment toutes très bien, se moquant même de ces messieurs. Malheureusement, toute bonne chose avait une fin: Lavi et Fye se levèrent, débordants d'énergie, et commencèrent à partir alors que deux grincheux, soit dit Kurogane et Ichigo, avaient plus de mal à se lever, et encore plus de mal à avancer. Kurogane se fit par ailleurs littéralement traîner par une Tatsuki qui, elle, faisait mine de ne pas entendre ses grognements. Ichigo avançait seul, à son rythme tellement...tellement lui, quoi!

Une heure, deux heures, trois heures, et enfin la sonnerie de fin du cours retentit. La journée n'était pas trop chargée, c'était même l'heure du dernier cours, et notre demoiselle continuait à découvrir sa nouvelle classes. Classe qui, on pouvait le dire, n'était pas des plus joyeuses, mais pas des plus ennuyeuses non plus. Écouter les filles s'échanger les derniers potins n'enchantait pas vraiment Kaoru. Elle tourna donc la tête vers les garçons qu'elle avait brièvement rencontrés plus tôt: Fye prenait le cours très sérieusement, Lavi, lui, dormait littéralement sur son cahier, et Kurogane regardait par la fenêtre. Que regardait-il avec tant d'intérêt? C'était un mystère. De sa place, Kaoru n'y voyait absolument rien, elle posa donc ensuite son regard sur le roux à son côté. Ichigo avait l'air de suivre sans vraiment suivre, il rêvait apparemment tout éveillé.

Ce que les dernières heures pouvaient paraître longues! Voire même interminables! Au moins, Kaoru eut le temps de se pencher sur la liste des divers clubs que proposait le lycée: Arts, Musique, Arts Martiaux, Salon de thé, Couture - les deux derniers lui donnèrent la nausée rien que d'y penser. Elle continua à parcourir la feuille d'un air blasé quand son regard s'arrêta soudainement sur un club en particulier: le « club de Lames ». Club qui comprenait le Kendo, l'Escrime, ainsi que tous les sports de combat. Elle se mit donc en tête de visiter chacun des clubs lui plaisant pendant la semaine qui s'offrait à elle, cela l'aiderait à faire son choix sans avoir à le regretter.

* * *

Alors, alors, alors, ça vous a plus???

Oui/Non? rewiew??

Bref j'espere qu'elle vous a plus et la suite dans le second chapitrez qui arrivera surement dans les deux semaines à suivre. Il y aura surement une liste des couples aussi, pour que tout le monde s'y retrouve.


	2. Chapter 2

Hé oui le voila le second chapitre temps attendu celuiu ci est ecrit pas Rukia_vs_yuna.

Bonne lecture!!

* * *

Il n'était pas commun pour une lampe de chevet d'être allumée à cette heure matinale. Lentement, silencieusement, une adolescente se leva et avança à pas précautionneux afin de ne pas faire grincer le parquet. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas commun non plus de se lever intentionnellement à trois heures du matin. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix: l'estomac de Kaoru criait famine à tel point qu'elle en avait un violent hoquet, lequel persisterait tant qu'il ne serait pas pleinement satisfait. Kaoru enfila une veste sur son pyjama et se prépara mentalement: elle apprêtait à voler de la nourriture dans le frigo, ce qui était considéré comme très irrespectueux.

_-Bah, c'est pas un paquet de Cookies qui va déclencher la troisième guerre mondiale, non?_

Sur cette pensée, Kaoru se sentit moins coupable de son acte lorsque, dix minutes après, elle terminait de dévorer sans vergogne les pauvres pâtisseries qui n'avaient rien demandé. Puis, comme si de rien n'était, Kaoru jeta le paquet vide et alla se recoucher tout aussi discrètement.

Quelques heures plus tard, la porte coulissante de la chambre de l'adolescente s'ouvrit avec fracas. Minako venait de faire irruption dans la pièce, fébrile, et commença activement à farfouiller dans l'armoire qui n'était pas la sienne.

_-Bonjour quand même, Nee-chan! _grogna Kaoru en apparaissant dans le dos de son aînée.

Celle-ci, dans un sursaut, lâcha le butin qu'elle comptait emporter.

_-Je peux savoir ce que tu comptais faire avec MON uniforme d'été?_

_-Ben heu..._

Minako ne supportait pas le fait que sa cadette lui fasse un quelconque reproche.

_-En fait, y'a un superbe _ikemen _dans ma classe, alors je vais sortir le grand jeu!_

_-Quel dommage, on fait pas la même taille! Merci! _ nargua Kaoru en reprenant son bien et en claquant le pan d'armoire. _Maintenant, si tu voulais bien sortir, j'ai mon immanquable banquet matinal qui m'attend! Tu voudrais pas empêcher ta chère soeur de faire le plein d'énergie pour sa deuxième journée de cours?_

Kaoru avait gagné: entendant des éclats de voix, les parents des jeunes filles arrivèrent et firent un sermon à l'aînée.

_-Nikel, ce sera pas à moi de faire les corvées ce soir! _se réjouit Kaoru une heure plus tard, sur le chemin du lycée.

Il fallait également dire qu'elle était plutôt curieuse, aujourd'hui, de voir à quoi ressemblait le club d'Arts Martiaux.

_-Ohayo, Mikatani!_

La concernée venait à peine d'entrer que déjà elle se faisait remarquer. Elle adressa un sourire chaleureux à Ichigo, assis d'un air nonchalant sur son bureau. Pendant qu'elle s'avançait vers le rouquin, elle aperçut les regards envieux de celles qui l'avait accostée la veille. Les yeux de la rousse étaient particulièrement hargneux. Elle haussa les épaules et rejoignit Ichigo.

_-C'est où le club d'Arts Martiaux? J'aimerais le visiter aujourd'hui, si c'est possible. Tu sais, pour m'aider à prendre une décision..._

_-Bah, si tu veux, je t'y amène! C'est plus simple!_

_-Ça te dérange pas? _

_-J'ai rien de mieux à faire, alors autant que je t'aide cette semaine!_

_-Merci, c'est sympa!_

_-Pas de problèmes! N'hésite pas à me demander si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit!_

Kaoru ne put empêcher un sourire de naître sur son visage. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'Ichigo, qui avait en permanence les sourcils froncés, pourrait être aussi attentionné. À première vue, n'importe qui aurait pu dire qu'il était grognon et plutôt renfermé sur lui-même. L'adolescente constata donc qu'elle ne devait pas se fier aux apparences.

Ce fut donc de bonne humeur que Kaoru aborda sa deuxième journée de cours au lycée. Quand, à la pause de midi, elle voulut s'absenter aux toilettes, elle se fit de nouveau accoster par celles qu'elle qualifia de 'groupies' du délégué.

_-Dis donc, Mikatani-san, tu prends tes aises!_ commença celle avec les cheveux roses coupés au carré.

_-Kurosaki-kun appartient à Hime! _ajouta celle avec de longs cheveux blonds attachés en une queue de cheval.

_-Sakura, Ino, j'vous ai rien demandé! _la réprimanda la rousse.

Les adolescentes à son côté reculèrent d'un pas et laissèrent parler celle qui sembla être la meneuse du trio.

_-Je m'appelle Inoue Orihime. Kurosaki Ichigo est mon voisin, je te permets pas d'être aussi familière avec lui! Tu es très mal placée pour lui faire des avances!_

Kaoru prit une grande inspiration.

_-Nan mais tu te prends pour qui? T'as une fausse poitrine et encore tu la ramènes? _

La pique atteignit douloureusement sa cible: les joues d'Orihime avaient pris une teinte écarlate de rage. Elle allait riposter quand elle devint pâle: l'objet de toutes ses pensées venait de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Kaoru, qui sursauta.

_-Mais tu veux pas la lâcher, Inoue? T'es lourde, là!_

_-Kurosaki-kun! Tu sais, on était juste en train de faire amies-amie, pas vrai, Mikatani-san?_

_-À voir la tronche que tu tirais, j'en doute! Viens, Mikatani!_

Ichigo l'entraîna presque de force par le poignet, sous le regard indigné d'Orihime.

-_Si tu veux pas qu'elle t'emmerdent, t'as qu'à rester avec moi!_

_-Mouais...mais si je te prends au mot, j'ai pas fini d'entendre râler ton fanclub..._

_-Bah, un peu plus ou un peu moins, c'est pareil! railla_-t-il.

Pendant qu'ils retournaient en classe, Kaoru se demanda si Ichigo pesait ses mots. Il lui avait semblé qu'il signifiait bien plus qu'il n'en avait voulu dire...

Après un déjeuner en compagnie de la 'troupe' d'Ichigo et quelques heures de cours, Kaoru se leva de son siège, s'étirant de tout son long. Ce qui lui valut quelques regards ahuris, et rageurs pour certains. L'adolescente rangea alors ses affaires quand elle s'étonna de voir qu'une masse humaine s'était posée sur ses cahiers. Elle leva le regard pour faire face à un Ichigo à demi souriant.

-_Alors, prête pour ta première visite?_

_-Euh...ouais, quand tu te seras décidé à lever ton postérieur de mon bureau!_

_-Oh, navré! railla_-t-il d'un autre demi-sourire.

Plus loin, Orihime fulminait: mais qu'avait donc cette brunette pour attirer autant l'attention de celui qu'elle aimait tant et secrètement? Elle grinça des dents en détournant les talons et sortit en trombe de la salle de classe, avant de percuter une frêle silhouette. Orihime s'excusa brièvement à celle qu'elle reconnut comme étant Kuchiki Rukia, une lycéenne de troisième année qui était malheureusement elle aussi en très bons termes avec le rouquin. Soudain, une idée lui vint à l'esprit:

-_Kuchiki-sempai, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?_

_-Ah, Inoue-san! J'attends Ichigo, on rentre ensemble presque tous les jours._

Oui, forcément, Rukia était **aussi **la voisine du rouquin.

-_Ah, _répondit Orihime, _il est en train d'aider Mikatani-san à s'intégrer au lycée. Il va l'accompagner visiter tous les clubs, il te l'a pas dit?_

Avant d'avoir le temps de répondre, la porte de la classe se rouvrit pour laisser apercevoir Kaoru aggripant Ichigo par le bras. Ceux-ci n'aperçurent visiblement pas les adolescentes et continuèrent leur chemin. Rukia fronça les sourcils et Orihime ajouta:

-_J'ai remarqué qu'ils avaient l'air plutôt proches, tous les deux. Tu trouves pas ça louche, toi?_

_-Oh, Ichigo a toujours tendance à jouer au héros, tu devrais être bien placée pour le savoir! _rétorqua Rukia avec un haussement d'épaules.

La demoiselle rouvrit la porte et rejoignit ses amis de seconde année. Orihime leva les yeux au plafond d'un air désespéré: pourquoi donc Rukia avait-elle répondu à sa provocation avec une expression aussi calme et impassible?

Après avoir traversé quelques couloirs, Ichigo déclara:

_-Tu sais, faut pas te déplacer seule dans les couloirs. Je parle pas que des nanas que t'as vu tout à l'heure, Toga est le lycée le plus réputé de Tôkyô, donc c'est là que se déroulent le plus... d'emmerdes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire._

_-Bah, je me défends bien, y'a pas de soucis!_ Répondit Kaoru sur le ton de la boutade, lâchant son bras pour imiter une posture de combat.

_-Arrête de déconner, c'est plus grave que ce que tu penses! Ici, l'_ijime_ est plus violent encore que dans n'importe quel film que tu as pu voir! Fais-toi toujours accompagner, compris?_

_-C'est toi qui me le dit? Alors que tu te promènes tout le temps tout seul?_

_-Moi c'est différent, les nanas se liguent contre n'importe qui pour moi, j'ai la paix._

_-Quelle modestie, je te jure!_

Constatant qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot, Ichigo lâcha un profond soupir en levant les yeux au plafond. Kaoru commençait à douter de sa santé mentale quand il la plaqua soudain contre le mur et s'approcha d'elle, ses mains entourant sa tête et l'empêchant ainsi de s'échapper.

_-On va faire simple: le seul moyen pour toi de pas te faire agresser par les autres, c'est de traîner avec moi!_

_-Si t'as à ce point besoin d'un chien pour te suivre, demande à l'autre siliconée!_

_-Sors avec moi._

Kaoru ne sut quoi répondre et fixa Ichigo d'un air ébahi. C'était quoi cet humour à cent yens?

Alors que le rouquin continuait de rapprocher son visage du sien, Kaoru soupira.

_Bah, _songea-t-elle, _autant allier l'utile à l'agréable! _

Et elle leva la tête pour rencontrer les lèvres d'Ichigo.

_-On y est._

Ichigo lâcha la main de Kaoru devant la porte du gymnase numéro deux, celui qui abritait généralement les compétitions d'arts martiaux de tous genres.

Il abaissa la poignée avec son habituel froncement de sourcils, signe qu'il reprenait dès à présent ses fonctions de délégué, et pénétra d'une allure décidée dans l'imposant bâtiment. Kaoru le suivait de près, examinant tout ce qui se trouvait désormais dans son champ de vision. Sa 'visite' visuelle des lieux s'acheva lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un les apostropher:

_-Oh, Kurosaki, t'as ramené une nouvelle recrue? T'aurais pu la choisir un peu plus musclée, quand même!_

Après un regard échangé, Kaoru s'avança, laissant Ichigo avec un rictus moqueur sur le visage, et s'arrêta en face de celui qui avait sous-entendu qu'elle était incapable de se battre.

_-Tu veux qu'on prenne les paris? _S'enquit-elle en échauffant ses poignets.

_-Pas mal, la petite nouvelle! Kyo, elle devrait pouvoir te défier, celle-là!_ Répondit l'adolescent, aux cheveux étrangement violets, en s'adressant à un autre, aux cheveux d'un roux cuivré, qui s'échauffait au fond du gymnase.

_-Yuki, tu vas t'en prendre une! Je frappe pas les nanas!_ Rétorqua le concerné.

_-Allez, Kyo, tu vas quand même pas te défiler? _Continua ledit Yuki.

Il sembla à Kaoru voir des oreilles de chat surgir du crâne du rouquin durant l'espace d'une seconde. Elle secoua la tête: son imagination lui jouait des tours.

_-Kurosaki-kun,_ minauda-t-elle, _je crois que je vais pas rester. C'est que des mauviettes, ici!_

La pique de la jeune fille eut raison de la susceptibilité de Kyo. Il courait vers elle, comme enragé, et Kaoru lâcha un soupir. Elle échauffait son épaule droite, prête à accueillir l'adolescent comme il se devait, pendant qu'Ichigo et Yuki échangeaient un regard complice. Celui aux cheveux parme fit un pas de côté au moment où Kyo passait devant lui et tendit hasardeusement sa jambe en face de lui. Évidemment, Kyo ne le vit pas venir et manqua de perdre l'équilibre, sans pour autant s'arrêter. Kaoru, décontenancée par la lâcheté de l'autre, ne fit qu'éviter rapidement la furie qui se dirigeait vers elle et qui, manquant sa cible, alla se rétamer un mètre plus loin.

_-Ouais, on la garde! Si elle est capable d'esquiver le _chat_, alors elle est capable de se battre! _Ironisa Yuki en évitant un coup de poing hargneux de la part de celui qui venait de se relever.

Interloquée, Kaoru regarda les deux se battre, ou plutôt celui aux cheveux violets esquiver sans peine les tentatives du roux pour le frapper.

_Est-ce là tout ce dont les mecs d'ici sont capables? Penser aux nanas et se battre?_

_

* * *

_

_Eh voila la fin alors ça vous a plus ?? review ?? critique?? coseil?? je suis ouverte a tout  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Six heures...

Sept heures…

BIP! BIP! BIP!

Une main que l'on connait tous maintenant sortit de sous la couette et frappa le réveil, éteignant ainsi l'objet qui était en train de nuire à sa tranquillité. Elle se recoucha pendant dix, vingt, trente, trente-cinq minutes avant de se lever en sursaut, réveillée par les pas de sa soeur aînée Minako.

_-Pitié, qu'est ce qu'elle a encore?!_ s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton blasé et pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout réveillé.

Elle se leva sans prendre la peine de regarder le réveil et passa la tête par la porte,pour voir une furie déjà en uniforme lui passer sous le nez, un arc dans la main et un carquois de flèches dans le dos.

_-Elle est déjà habillée, coiffée, maquillée... Bizarre, elle qui est toujours la dernière prête!_ Songea l'éveillée.

Relevant la tête, Kaoru retourna dans sa chambre, passant une fois de plus devant le réveil avec l'intention de se recoucher, avant de jeter un œil sur ledit objet. Elle se frotta les yeux avant de les écarquiller grand: _NON, déjà 7h45?!_

Elle se leva, affolée, et partit à toute vitesse dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, passer son uniforme attrapé au passage et se coiffer. Elle ne prit même pas le temps de déjeuner et partit dans un bref 'au revoir!'.

Elle courrait, arpentant les rues et les artères avant d'arriver à l'allée bordée de cerisiers en fleurs. Elle regarda sa montre: 8h05. Ouf, elle n'était pas en retard!

Elle avance donc d'un pas calme et nettement moins pressé. Elle marcha quelques mètres avant d'apercevoir une tête rousse adossée au mur gardien de l'enceinte. Elle s'en approcha, le cœur battant la chamade en se remémorant la scène de la veille, ce moment où il l'avait... comment dire? plaquée contre le mur, lui demandant de sortir avec lui, et elle lui répondant d'un baiser tendre.

Elle s'arrêta une fois arrivée à hauteur et lui sourit.

_-Ohayo! _Elle inspecta les alentours. _Ichigo! _Finit-elle dans un souffle en vérifiant que personne ne pouvait les voir, puis en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le baiser fut bref, interrompu par le rouquin.

_-Ça fait une demi-heure que je t'attends! _Il la regarda doucement de son air habituellement renfrogné, qui se muta en un air sévère. _Ne me refais plus jamais ça! _

Le regard sévère de son petit ami lui fit froid dans le dos, elle en fut même parcourue d'un frisson invisible, s'excusant auprès du rouquin en lui expliquant sa mauvaise aventure. Malheureusement, ceci ne put guère durer: la sonnerie du lycée se fit retentir dans tous les bâtiments. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes avant de partir en courant vers leur classe. Arrivés devant la salle, Ichigo lui lança un regard et lâcha sa main en faisant coulisser la porte, pour voir que le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé. Quelle chance! Au moins, ils n'étaient pas en retard.

Les heures passaient et les cours s'enchainaient jusqu'à l'heure de la libération: le simple « dring » significatif de fin de labeur, celui-ci annonçait midi. Vite, très vite, la salle de classe se vida, laissant seulement Ichigo et ses amis ainsi que Kaoru, qui prenait un temps infini à ranger ses affaires afin de faire languir le roux, les deux clowns et le grognon. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé de ranger ses livres et cahiers, elle se précipita vers la porte avec une telle rapidité qu'elle rentra dans quelqu'un, laissant entendre aux garçons un grand « BOUM! » suivit d'un « _Itaii! _» en deux exemplaires. Le bruit attira l'attention des garçons, qui arrivaient dans l'embrasure de la porte, se stoppant d'un coup, comme choqués. Kaoru se releva, époussetant sa jupe et chuchota un « Pardon » et recula au niveau de ces messieurs, tandis que l'un deux avançait vers la demoiselle qui se frottait la tête, elle avait sûrement dû se cogner la tête. Elle avait les cheveux roux et longs, rattachés en deux queues de cheval hautes à l'arrière, et elle avait les yeux bleus, des lentilles de contact? Peut-être. Kurogane, qui s'était avancé un peu plus tôt, lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever et, dans l'élan, l'enlaça et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, déroutant quelque peu Kaoru, qui ne semblait pas la reconnaître. Pourtant, elle lui disait quelque chose, elle en était sûre. Réfléchissant quelques secondes, elle se souvint: elle l'avait déjà vue dans les bras du grognon, quand elle avait fait la connaissance de tout le monde. Mais ni hier, ni avant-hier après midi, elle ne l'avait vue… Bizarre. Elle regarda le couple, Kurogane avait le front posé contre le sien.

_-Je suis heureux que tu ne sois pas partie, Tatsuki._

Lui d'habitude grognon et froid avait un comportement doux et tendre, et même amoureux.

Une fois la demoiselle relâchée, la joyeuse troupe se mit en route vers le toit, l'endroit où ils avaient décidé de déjeuner. L'heure de pause passa très vite, trop même. Tout le monde avait l'air heureux de revoir Tatsuki, mais Kaoru ne savait pas pourquoi, et ceci avait éveillé sa curiosité. Le vilain défaut lui passa vite, comme on ravale sa fierté; après tout, cela ne se faisait pas de demander comme ça… Ses pensées furent interrompues par la sonnerie qui annonçait la reprise des cours, au grand soulagement de notre demoiselle. Tous repartirent en cours sans trop de mal. Ichigo et Kurogane se faisaient toujours autant trainer et les deux piles électriques, nommées Fye et Lavi, couraient dans les couloirs, pour changer...

Les cours de l'après midi passèrent à grande vitesse et la sonnerie retentit à nouveau, signalant la fin de journée pour la classe de Kaoru. Aujourd'hui, il était prévu qu'elle se rende au club de lames, évitant soigneusement le club de tir à l'arc pour une simple et bonne raison: Minako en faisait partie, et Kaoru tenait à sa vie et à la totalité de ses membres. Rangeant tranquillement ses affaires, elle fut dérangée par une demoiselle à la tignasse rousse et aux forme opulentes, les bras croisés et l'air en colère:

_-Hé Mikatani-san, t'as du culot! En plus de trainer avec Kurosaki-sama, faut que tu traînes avec toute sa bande! Tu sais que personne n'ose les approcher car ils sont sûrement les plus populaires? En plus, il va falloir que tu choisisses un club, et vite! Je te propose le mien, le Club Salon de thé et Art dramatique, nous cherchons de nouveaux adhérents!_

_-Désolée, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je n'aime pas me peindre les ongles en échangeant les derniers potins, et surtout ceux de l'intouchable groupe!_ avait sèchement répondu Kaoru en rangeant ses affaires.

_-Mais…_

_-Mikatani, tu viens? On est pressés!_

La voix grave et le ton tranchant d'Ichigo avait coupé court à la conversation, laissant les trois pestes de service rouge de colère, tandis que Kaoru courait rejoindre Ichigo dans le couloir. Ce dernier s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle, lui volant un baiser passionné avant de l'emmener au gymnase où se dérouler le club de lames. Il lâcha sa main et fit coulisser la porte. L'entrainement battait son plein, émerveillant par la même occasion Kaoru. Ichigo prit son sac et le sien et partit les déposer dans un coin de la salle, avant de taper sur l'épaule d'un grand baraqué. Celui-ci se tourna et fit signe à son adversaire de faire une pause, et ils rejoignirent Kaoru.

_-Alors, Kurosaki, tu nous ramène du monde?_

_-J'sais pas, je lui montre juste, elle choisira après._ Il se tourna vers ladite demoiselle et lui dit. _Tu connais Suwa, celui qui colle tout le temps Tenku? Bah c'est le Président du club._

Ichigo se mit à ricaner avant de se prendre le plat d'une lame sur la tête.

-Il ne me colle pas, Kurosaki, il me câline, nuance!

Ladite Tenku vint doucement se positionner en face de Kaoru, un sourire chaleureux sur le visage.

_-Tu viens essayer?_

_-Euh…K_aoru lança un regard aux deux garçons: ils souriaient tous deux, chose rare.

Prenant son courage à deux main elle sourit.

_-Oui!_

Tatsuki sourit et, attrapant sa main, elle l'entraîna dans les vestiaires pour lui faire enfilait la tenue traditionnel de Kendo et alla « s'amuser » avec elle pendant que les deux adolescents discutaient.

_-Espérons qu'elle ne rejoigne pas le clan d'Inoue. _S'exclama le roux.

Ichigo ricana à cette pensée, imaginant Kaoru en Inoue.

_-Raaaah, arrête! Haruno à pas arrêté de me suivre partout jusqu'à midi pendant l'absence de Tatsu!_répondit l'autre.

_-Elle va mieux au fait?_

_-Oui, on va dire qu'elle va mieux, ça s'arrange enfin, Mikatani est au courant?_

_-Non, je lui en parlerai ce soir. _

Ichigo eut l'air sérieux: après tout Tatsuki et Kaoru avait fait bonnes amies, alors autant la mettre au parfum.

Une heure et demi plus tard…

Tatsuki et Kaoru ressortaient, accompagnées des deux ronchons qui…ronchonnaient pour changer. Puis vint le temps de la séparation; Kurogane avait décidé de manger avec l'amour de sa vie, l'emmenant avec lui dans la direction opposée des deux autres.

_-Mik…Kaoru…j'peux te raccompagner chez toi?_

Ichigo avait eu l'air légèrement gêné tout en étant relax.

_-Oh oui ! Pas de problème!_

Ils se mirent donc en chemin vers le domicile de l'adolescente dans un silence de mort, malgré leurs mains entrelacées. Ce fut Ichigo qui brisa la glace.

_-Tu as dû te demander pourquoi on était tous si heureux de revoir Tenku et Suwa tout particulièrement… Son petit frère est mort dans un accident de voiture, en plein cœur de Tokyo. Ses parents, déchirés par la mort de leur troisième enfant, ont rejeté la faute sur elle et son grand frère. Elle l'a très mal vécu et ne parlait presque plus…Puis, au début de l'année, ses parents ont lancé une procédure de divorce. Sa mère a décidé de rester sur Tokyo et son père est parti à Kobe en revendiquant la garde des deux enfants. Hier, c'était le jugement final, elle a enfin su avec qui elle allait vivre. On la connaît tous depuis le collège, et la voir partir nous brisait le cœur. Voila pourquoi nous étions heureux de la revoir. _

Il termina sa tirade en serrant davantage la main de la demoiselle.

Kaoru acquiesça et réfléchit à la journée qu'elle avait passée. Tatsuki était vraiment adorable et Kurogane avait l'air totalement différent avec elle. S'arrêtant, elle s'approcha de son petit ami avant de poser une main sur sa joue et de l'embrasser tendrement.

_-Ichigo, et si… nous rendions notre relation…officielle? Enfin... publique?_

_

* * *

_

_Voila la fin du troisième chapitre j'espere qu'il vous a plus ^^_

_rewiew?_


	4. Chapter 4

Hello-o!! Nous revoila donc avec un chapitre 4 qui aura tout de même mis du temps à arriver!! Pourquoi?? Bah car et d'une dame inspiration est plus que capricieuse en se moment et de deux, car je n'avais plus le chapitre...OUI je sais je ne suis pas douée _.

Bref un petit rappel? la plus part des personnage ne sont pas a moi!! (ten mieu pour eux les pauvre) , Il n'y a que Kîsa, Ayumi et Tatsuki qui sont a moi, Kaoru et Minako appartenant a ma partenaire.

Bref bonne lecture =D

* * *

Une fois de plus, le radio réveil exécuta correctement sa tâche. Trop bien, à vrai dire: la demoiselle brune qui sommeillait encore quelques minutes plus tôt sursauta à l'entente de la sonnerie stridente. Son poing sortit vigoureusement de sous ses draps et s'abattit violemment sur la machine qui n'avait pas demandé tant d'égards.

_Encore cinq minutes... Espéra_ l'adolescente.

C'était sans compter l'hyperactivité dont sa sœur aînée semblait faire preuve ces derniers jours. Cette fois-ci, elle sauta sur sa cadette et la chatouilla tout en demandant:

-_Bah alors, _imoto-chan_, je te surprends à fréquenter la gente masculine? Fallait forcément un qui soit tape-à-l'œil, hein? Pour ça tu t'es pas loupée!_

_-Minako... vire ton derche de mon dos... tu m'écrases!_

_-Faudra que j't'apprenne à te maquiller et tout, alors, puisque ma part d'éducation a enfin porté ses fruits!!_

_-Nee-chan...Dégage..._

_-T'aurais tout de même pu attendre que j'obtienne Kuchiki-kun, on aurait fait un double rencard! Faudra qu'on se le fasse, hein?_

_-FOUX-MOI LA PAIX, BORDEL!!_

L'aînée parut satisfaite d'elle-même et daigna enfin se lever, laissant la cadette respirer. Celle-ci laissa un profond soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres avant de répondre à sa sœur:

-_Vois-tu, pour que le Roi des Glaciers succombe à ton charme, faudrait que t'arrêtes de lui tirer des flèches dans le dos pour attirer son attention!_

_-J'avais pas fait exprès, d'abord! _rétorqua Minako, dont le visage apparut dans l'encadrement de sa porte pour lui adresser une grimace plutôt enfantine.

_Kami-sama_, songea Kaoru, _merci d'avoir fait de Minako une idiote!_

Un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, Kaoru sortit de chez elle en s'étirant de tout son long, avant que son regard ne se pose sur un élément du paysage qui n'avait rien à faire là: un adolescent roux s'appuyait contre le muret de la maison d'en face, un vélo à ses côtés. La jeune fille esquissa un petit sourire et rejoignit son petit ami. Celui-ci l'accueilla tendrement et, après une embrassade fougueuse, lui signifia:

-_Le carrosse de madame est avancé. Si madame voulait bien se donner la peine..._

Kaoru éclata de rire en confiant à Ichigo son sac, qu'il déposa dans le panier du guidon, avant de s'asseoir sur le porte-bagages. Ichigo prit place à son tour et ceintura les bras de l'adolescente autour de sa taille.

C'est avec quelques exclamations de surprise et des chuchotements que tous deux arrivèrent au lycée Toga. Ichigo rangea le vélo à un emplacement libre et se saisit avec autorité de la main de Kaoru, laquelle lui sourit en retour. Dans le vestibule, ils se séparèrent le temps d'enfiler souliers d'école, puis prirent le chemin du secrétariat: Ichigo devait au moins donner l'impression qu'il jouait correctement son rôle du délégué. Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans leur salle de classe et, là, le bruit ambiant fit place aux caquètements indignés d'Inoue et sa clique et aux acclamations de leurs camarades masculins.

-_Toujours aussi rapide, Kurosaki! Faudra que tu nous dises comment tu fais pour toutes les faire tomber!_ entendirent-ils dans un mélange confus de voix.

-_Bon, allez, j'vais te donner un indice: teints-toi les cheveux comme moi et..._

Le calme se fit alors dans la pièce.

-_...Fais-toi greffer un cerveau! _compléta Kaoru avec un sourire narquois.

Les quelques filles de la classe éclatèrent de rire, mais l'ambiance se ternit quand leur enseignant fit son apparition. Un silence d'or se fit pour permettre au professeur de faire son cours.

Après quelques laborieuses heures de cours, la pause déjeuner se fit entendre, et les élèves se ruèrent hors de la salle de classe pour échapper au plus vite aux devoirs que leur donnait leur professeur, réservant cette tâche au représentant des lycéens.

_-C'est franchement trop chiant d'être délégué, on me refile tout le sale boulot! _Se plaignit Ichigo quelques instants plus tard, tandis que Kaoru et lui s'étaient installés sur le toit d'un bâtiment désert.

_-Pauvre petit!_ L'apitoya Kaoru en lui fourrant un _onigiri_ dans la bouche à l'aide de ses propres baguettes.

D'un commun accord, le couple avait décidé de sortir le jeu des parfaits amoureux pour faire saliver un maximum Inoue et sa clique. De quoi avoir la paix un moment, avaient-ils conclu. Voilà pourquoi Kaoru avait supplié sa mère, la veille au soir, de l'aider à préparer un _bentô_. Non pas qu'elle soit incapable de cuisiner, mais Kaoru avait la curieuse manie de faire brûler tout ce qu'elle posait sur le feu.

_-Mais, sérieusement, _continua Kaoru en dégustant son propre repas, _pourquoi tu t'es proposé alors?_

_-Bah, j'ai pas eu trop le choix! C'est Inoue qui m'a proposé et personne ne voulait se présenter, alors j'ai été obligé d'accepter! _Répondit le rouquin en subtilisant à sa petite amie une crevette de son _bentô_. _Mais bon, d'un autre côté, y'a certains avantages: je peux faire ce que je veux, j'aurai toujours des admiratrices pour me défendre!_

_-Toujours aussi macho, à ce que je vois!_ Railla Kaoru en s'attaquant à son riz, puisqu'elle avait littéralement vidé le contenu de sa boîte à repas.

Mais Ichigo éloigna ses baguettes pour prendre la soudaine initiative de l'embrasser. Geste qui fut commenté par un public apparemment proche.

-_Mais c'est que c'était pas une rumeur! Elle s'est vraiment casée, notre _fraise _nationale!_

_-Fye..._

Il allait sans dire que c'était la voix du joyeux luron qui avait casé l'ambiance. Ichigo se levait déjà pour le poursuivre en hurlant. Le reste du groupe se mit à rire, et les filles se rassemblèrent autour de Kaoru, qui était apparemment la cible des ragots du jour.

_-Dis donc, ç'a été du rapide, dis-moi!_ Commença Tatsuki, que Kaoru ne savait pas si intéressée par les commérages.

_-C'est lui qui l'a cherché, je suppose?_ S'exclama Rukia, mi figue mi-raisin.

Kaoru avait remarqué depuis son arrivée que Rukia et Ichigo paraissaient proches, mais il fallait croire que dans le cas de la brunette il s'agissait là de jalousie.

_-Aurais-tu des vues sur lui, Rukia-chan?_ S'enquit Kaoru.

_-Moi? Ichigo? T'es folle! C'est mon voisin, je te rappelle! _

_-En fait, _chuchota Kisa à Kaoru, _c'est simplement son frère plutôt coincé qui n'accepte pas ce genre d'amourettes! _

_-Pas du tout!_ Se justifia Rukia. _Nii-sama n'est pas coincé! _

_-Pourquoi tu es si polie à son sujet? C'est ton frère, non?_ Demanda Kaoru, perplexe.

_-Je suis sa sœur adoptive, donc je lui dois le respect._ Avoua Rukia en baissant un peu la tête.

En fait, elle était intérieurement ravie que le sujet sur Ichigo avait été dévié.

Après un moment à courir après un Fye mort de rire, le rouquin abandonna la partie et revint auprès de Kaoru pour finir son _bentô_. Celle-ci soupira: elle n'avait pas fini d'entendre parler d'elle et Ichigo. Elle espérait seulement que les choses se tassent rapidement, afin de pouvoir être tranquille.

Une fois la pause déjeuner finie, nos lycéens retournèrent dans leur salle de classe pour plusieurs et longues heures de cours. Après environ une demie heure du premier cours, la porte coulissa pour laisser apparaître un grand brun qui remonta ses lunettes sur son nez avant de prendre une inspiration et s'excuser de son retard. Le professeur hocha la tête et autorisa le nouveau venu à s'asseoir. Perplexe, Kaoru jeta une œillade inquisitrice à Ichigo, à sa gauche. Il leva les yeux au plafond et nota ce que déblatérait l'enseignant. Avec un soupir, l'adolescente se saisit de son bloc-notes et y écrivit avec empressement avant de faire passer le mot à son voisin.

**« C'est qui l'autre dégingandé qui vient d'arriver? »**

Le rouquin haussa les épaules puis répondit rapidement et refit passer le petit cahier à sa voisine.

**« C'est Ishida Uryuu, la tête de classe. Tous les profs l'adorent. Pourtant, il a pas la moindre trace d'humilité en lui, ce serpent à lunettes. Y se prend pour un prince! »**

_-Dites, Kurosaki-san, si je vous dérange dans votre correspondance secrète, vous me le dites!_ S'exclama l'enseignant.

_-Sensei, _intervint Kaoru, _c'est moi qui lui demandait ce que signifiait le kanji en haut de la page 19, je ne m'en rappelais plus!_

_-Dans ce cas, vous auriez dû me le demander, Mikatani-san. Avez-vous obtenu votre réponse?_

_-Oui, Yomogi-sensei, merci!_

Le professeur de littérature se tut et retourna à son cours. Les chuchotements des élèves durèrent quelques minutes avant de se tarir et le calme revint.

Aucun autre événement notoire ne vint perturber l'après-midi, qui s'acheva donc le plus normalement possible. Chaque lycéen rangea donc rapidement ses affaires une fois que la sonnerie annonça la fin des cours. Comme à son habitude, Kaoru ne se pressa pas et, voyant l'ombre d'une silhouette se dessiner sur son bureau, elle dit sans prendre la peine de lever la tête:

_-C'est bon, Ichigo, j'arrive! _

_-Mikatani-san, auriez-vous l'obligeance de quitter cette pièce? Vous perturbez nos activités de club!_

Kaoru leva soudainement la tête et fit face au fameux Ishida.

_-Club?_

_-Oui, c'est ici que se déroule le Club de Couture chaque semaine._

L'adolescente leva les yeux au plafond avant de terminer sa tâche et se diriger vers la sortie. Une fois la porte refermée derrière elle, elle se retrouva face à Ichigo et Rukia qui parlaient d'un air complice.

_-Merci de m'avoir attendue, Ichigo! _Minauda Kaoru en s'accrochant au bras du rouquin. _Comment va, Rukia-chan?_

_-Bien, merci. _Répondit l'autre. _On y va, Ichigo?_

_-Aller où? _s'enquit Kaoru.

_-Ah, ben... Généralement j'accompagne toujours Rukia à son club de tir à l'arc... Je doute que ça t'intéresse, alors t'es pas obligée de venir, si t'as pas envie..._

_-Oh si, je viens! Je veux voir comment ma sœur essaye de charmer Mister Kuchiki!_

_-Je ne savais pas que ta sœur... _commença Rukia.

_-A ce qu'il paraît, elle sait pas viser et il se prend toutes ses flèches dans le dos! Minako est très douée pour attirer l'attention! _Se moqua Kaoru, toujours contre Ichigo.

Celui-ci, voyant clairement la rivalité qui s'installait entre Rukia et sa copine, interrompit le dialogue:

_-Bon, ben on y va alors! _

La mine renfrognée, Rukia acquiesça et se mit en route, Kaoru et Ichigo derrière elle.

La marche ne fut pas longue et, comme la météo était aujourd'hui au beau fixe, les cibles de tir à l'arc étaient installées dans la cour entre le lycée et l'université, près du gymnase où se déroulait le cours en temps normal. De ce gymnase sortait quelques rares élèves en tenue, lorsque Kaoru se raidit: elle venait d'apercevoir une silhouette beaucoup plus imposante que les autres. Un grand brun, aux épaules larges et carrées et aux cheveux longs d'un noir d'encre lui cachant une partie des yeux.

_Et il arrive à viser comme ça? _Songea Kaoru.

L'homme en question s'avança d'ailleurs vers eux, la fixant intensément du regard. Puis il s'arrêta devant Rukia avant de lui adresser un bref signe de tête. Son regard se posa ensuite sur Ichigo et Kaoru, avant de s'arrêter sur leurs mains enlacées.

_-Qui est-ce, Rukia?_ Demanda-t-il à sa soeur adoptive.

_-C'est une nouvelle élève de la classe d'Ichigo._

_-Je suis Mikatani Kaoru, enchantée! _S'exclama cette dernière en s'inclinant légèrement pour saluer l'héritier des Kuchiki.

_-Je ne te pensais pas prise d'affection pour un tel coureur de jupons, Rukia._

_-Nii-sama, ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez! Je ne suis absolument pas..._

La cadette des Kuchiki fut soudainement interrompue par le froncement de sourcils de son aîné. C'est en entendant un gloussement suraigu que Kaoru se précipita vers l'origine de ce qui s'apparentait à un couinement.

Elle avait vu juste: l'habileté au tir à l'arc de sa sœur avait fait une nouvelle fois des ravages dans le dos du noble et grand héritier.

_-Kuchiki Byakuya-sempai, je suis tellement désolée!_ Minauda Minako en se prosternant presque aux pieds de celui-ci.

Kaoru, totalement blasée, se contenta de retirer sans délicatesse la flèche de Minako, qui s'était fichée pile entre les omoplates de l'homme.

_Il a même pas sourcillé, il a un dos en alu ou quoi? _Se demanda-t-elle après avoir rendu sa flèche à sa propriétaire.

D'un détournement royal de talons, Byakuya Kuchiki s'éloigna du petit groupe et se dirigea vers ses congénères afin de débuter le cours, Minako sur ses talons.

_-Je pensais pas qu'on pouvait être aussi nulle au tir à l'arc..._ s'exclama Ichigo.

_-Oh non, elle n'est pas nulle! Elle fait juste exprès de lui tirer dessus! Elle espère attirer son attention! _Se moqua Kaoru.

_-C'est inutile de faire tant d'efforts,_ dit Rukia, _Nii-sama est fiancé. _

_-Ah bon? Avec qui?_ S'enquit Kaoru, relâchant Ichigo pour se planter devant Rukia d'un air inquisiteur.

_-Kaoru, c'est pas tes oignons! _Interrompit Ichigo en s'interposant. _Allez, on y va!_

Ichigo et Rukia n'avaient pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à regarder le déroulement du cours de tir à l'arc. Kaoru, elle, s'extasiait devant l'acharnement pittoresque de sa sœur pour atteindre l'une de ses cibles, le Roi des glaciers s'étant absenté pour 'satisfaire un besoin naturel'. Naturellement, tous trois avaient compris qu'il s'agissait d'un prétexte pour le Kuchiki de fuir et ainsi préserver sa santé physique autant que mentale. Une fois que Minako eut concentré son attention sur un autre de ses camarades, Rukia sortit son téléphone portable et pianota rapidement. Elle répondit à la question muette des deux autres:

_-Je dis à Nii-sama que la voie est libre pour qu'il puisse fuir cette folle furieuse... Sauf ton respect, Kaoru-chan._

_-Elle n'est pas folle furieuse... juste pathétiquement abrutie! _Rectifia Kaoru en riant.

Puis tous trois se rendirent au portail d'entrée de Toga, où Byakuya les rejoignit peu après. D'un regard, il fit comprendre à sa cadette qu'il était temps de rentrer, et Rukia salua Kaoru puis Ichigo d'une bise appuyée pour ce dernier. Pendant qu'elle s'éloignait, Kaoru lorgna Ichigo d'un oeil narquois en raillant:

_-Elle en pince carrément pour toi! Faut que je fasse attention, j'ai une rivale!_

_-Oh, c'est pas la seule! _Entendirent-ils.

Derrière eux, ils virent leurs amis les rejoindre. À voir son sourire niais, Kaoru en déduit que la remarque venait de Tatsuki, encore et toujours accrochée au bras de son amant. Derrière eux, on pouvait voir Fye faire des grimaces hilarantes et essayer de rendre les deux autres ridicules en les couronnant d'oreilles d'ânes avec ses doigts. Ce qui ne dura guère puisque Lavi lui asséna une claque à l'arrière du crâne pour essayer de lui remettre les idées en place pendant que Kisa, Ayumi et Kurogane se moquaient de leur comparse. Et, en bons derniers, Kyo et Yuki qui continuaient de s'envoyer un tendre flot d'injures, jusqu'à ce que le rouquin aperçoive Kaoru. Là, il s'arrêta de marmonner et lança un regard noir à cette dernière. De caractère plutôt rancunier, il n'avait toujours pas oublié sa défaite cuisante fasse à la nouvelle élève. Yuki profita de son immobilité pour l'envoyer tâter le bitume une fois de plus avant de s'éloigner en courant pour agacer encore plus son cousin.

_-Bon allez, on y va, Kaoru! _S'exclama soudain Ichigo en lui passant un bras autour de la taille.

_-À demain,_ minna-san! Fit celle-ci en agitant la main pour saluer les autres tandis qu'elle s'éloignait avec Ichigo.

* * *

Alors ça vous a plus???? Oui/ non, des remarques des critique?? laissait des Review nous en serons plus qu'heureuses =D


	5. Chapter 5

Il venait de l'apprendre. C'était une mauvaise nouvelle qui lui tiraillait le ventre depuis maintenant dix minutes. Kurogane avançait vers le lycée Toga, tournant et retournant dans les artères entrelacées de Tokyo. Il réfléchissait, pensait, tournait et retournait le problème dans tous les sens. Tout en avançant, il se fit alpaguer par deux piles électriques qui lui sautèrent dessus.  
-_OHAYO KURO-CHAAAANNN !!  
_Tous deux sur son dos avait crié de concert, chacun dans une oreille.  
Cette phrase eut pour effet de faire rugir le brun déjà d'assez de mauvaise humeur comme ça pour que le duo de clowns, qui lui servaient malheureusement d'amis, n'en fasse davantage. Une fois débarrassé des deux pitres, il reprit sa marche. Plus il avançait, plus il se rapprochait de Toga, de ses amis, d'elle, de son club; et plus son cœur se serrait à tout rompre… Pourquoi lui et pas un autre?  
Doucement il continuait d'avancer, perdu dans ses pensées les plus profondes. Cette boule qui avez élu domicile dans ses entrailles se faisait de plus en plus prenante, mais au fait, vous voulez sûrement savoir ce qui le tracasse au point de ne pas arrêter d'y penser? Non…? Bah tant pis pour vous!

Je disais donc…ah oui! Kurogane marchait lentement avant d'arriver plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait pensé devant l'allée de cerisiers en fleur. Doucement, il tenta de se reprendre, de faire taire la boule assassine qu'il lui remplissait l'estomac…Un pas…Deux pas…Trois pas, il les enchaîna ainsi avant d'arriver à l'entrée où l'attendait une douce rouquine aux yeux de glace. Sa douleur reprit de plus belle, comment lui annoncer…? comment lui dire sans la faire pleurer? Sans qu'elle ne se renferme une nouvelle fois sur elle-même?  
Doucement il s'approcha d'elle, doucement il prit sa main, et ce fut avec une infinie tendresse qu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Malheureusement, ce doux moment fut coupé par une hystérique qui tomba dans les pommes, rattrapée par la furie et l'hyperactive qui lui servaient d'amies. Ces dernières criaient au scandale après le couple de bretteurs.

Bah non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien Sakura, la fan du Brun, qui était tombée s'était évanouie sous le choc que lui avait offert les deux amants. Kurosaki, lui, arrivait avec Mikatani, leurs mains entrelacées, avec un air plus que renfrogné sur le visage. À la vue d'Inoue il inspira et expira calmement, avant d'ouvrir la bouche puis la refermer, coupé par la sonnerie de l'établissement. Kurogane, frustré, lâcha sa tendre après un câlin et monta à son étage. Arpentant son couloir, il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte.

L'ambiance allait bon train dans la classe : les deux premier cours de la journée étaient annulés. Conséquence ? Presque tout le monde était de bonne humeur : les deux piles électriques dansaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sous les fous rires de certains camarades; Mikatani était assise sur le bureau d'Ichigo et discutait calmement avec ce dernier, tandis qu'Inoue et les deux folles fulminaient dans leur coin. Kurogane alla s'asseoir et regarda par la fenêtre, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire à cette heure-là. Plongé dans ses pensées les plus profondes, il n'entendit pas Ichigo s'avancer vers lui.

_-Hey, Suwa, tout va bien? _

Kurogane sursauta se tournant vers Ichigo, debout devant son bureau, les mains posées sur les hanches de sa petite amie qui était à son côté.

_-Hn, j'te parlerai à midi. _

Ichigo haussa un sourcil et repartit vers son bureau, suivi de Kaoru, alors que le brun aux yeux écarlates repartait dans sa contemplation.

Les deux heures de libre passèrent à une vitesse folle, laissant entrer le professeur suivi d'un élève que certain connaissaient déjà. Le professeur lle présenta brièvement et l'installa à la droite de Kaoru. Ichigo se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant et lui sourit d'un air complice, Kurogane fit de même sous le regard interrogatif de Kaoru qui, à son grand dam, ne connaissait pas encore toute la clique que formait le groupe des Intouchables, comme aimait à les appeler Inoue et sa clique.

Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs récemment fait amie-ami avec un brun ténébreux et un blond hyperactif.

(Si vous voyez pas de qui je parle, c'est que vous étés pas doués )

Le cours débuta, ils étaient partis pour deux longues et interminables heures d'histoire.

Doucement, les deux heures passaient, lentement le professeur faisait son cours, avant d'être dérangé par la sonnerie de la libération. Très vite toute la classe se rua dehors: il faisait encore beau aujourd'hui, tout le monde en profitait pour aller pique-niquer dans les vastes jardins de l'établissement. Les deux grognons, les deux piles électriques et le 'nouveau', comme le surnommait Kaoru, attendait avec 'patience' que cette dernière les rejoigne. Une fois qu'elle eut daigné les honorer de sa présence, ils partirent tous en direction des toits, rejoints par Ayumi qui traînait Hayato par la main, ce dernier regardant le 'Nouveau' avec un air encore plus renfrogné que pouvait le faire Ichigo. Ils arpentèrent les couloirs et escaliers avant d'être une nouvelle fois rejoints par Kisa et Tatsuki, qui attrapa la main de son petit ami, le faisant sursauter par la même occasion. Ils finirent par arriver sur les toits où chacun étala, comme à leur habitude, ce qu'ils avaient emmenés. Kurogane fit signe à Ichigo de le suivre et ces deux derniers s'éclipsèrent en prétextant aller chercher des boissons.

Une fois à l'abri dans une classe vide, Kurogane se planta devant la fenêtre.

_-Je m'en vais…_

Son ton était sérieux, cassé, et sa voix grave n'arrangeait rien à la chose.

_-C'est-à-dire?_

_-Ça veut dire que je quitte Toga. Je quitte la ville, je quitte le pays, même._

Le teint d'Ichigo devint pâle, il avait peur de comprendre.

_-Comment ça, tu t'en vas? Mais tu as pensé à tes études? Tes amis? Tu as pensé à Tatsuki, qui risque d'être inconsolable? _

Avec ces paroles, Ichigo avait fait se retourner Kurogane. Ce dernier affichant un regard de fureur face à son interlocuteur.

_-Parce que tu crois que j'ai le choix ? Je l'ai appris ce matin, de la bouche de mon père! il est muté à New York! Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir d'entendre qu'on ma déjà inscrit dans un lycée ? Sans même m'en parler à moi, le premier concerné ? Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de laisser Tatsu toute seule?_

Sa voix était devenue grave, presque cassante, il était triste et cela se sentait.

Ichigo et lui parlèrent encore quelques minutes avant qu'ils n'aillent chercher les boissons qu'ils étaient supposés aller chercher. En remontant Ichigo eut une dernière question.

_-Tu pars quand?_

_-À la fin de la semaine… Mes parents ont attendu le dernier moment pour me le dire._

_-Et Tatsu, tu comptes la mettre au courant quand? _

_-Ce soir, après l'entraînement._

La discussion fut très courte, vu qu'en ouvrant la porte ils eurent le malheur de tomber sur Hayato et le nouveau qui se disputaient.

_-DYNAMITE!_ Cria celui aux cheveux d'argent, qui était retenu par Ayumi et Yuki.

-_KATANA! _Rétorqua l'inconnu.

Ils furent très vite arrêtés par les deux ronchons, chacun reprenant sa place avec calme. Kaoru, qui en avait marre de jouer aux devinettes avec le 'Nouveau', tenta une petite question.

_-Heu…T'es qui?_

On ne peut pas dire que ça le faisait comme question mais bon, après tout, Kaoru ne connaissait pas l'inconnu.

Avant même qu'Hayato n'eut l'audace d'ouvrir la bouche, Ichigo vint vers sa petite amie et s'assit avant de parler.

_-Tu te souviens quand tu es arrivée ? Je t'ai présenté tout le monde en te disant que quelques personnes manquaient encore à l'appel?_

_-Oui et alors?_

_-Et bah ce mec n'est autre que Yamamoto Takeshi, qui avait été muté dans une autre école à cause de son talent inné pour les lames et le base-ball. Depuis, il a laissé tomber le base-ball._

Ichigo pris de quoi manger et commença à se remplir la panse alors que Kaoru souriait à Takeshi, qui mangeait aussi.  
L'horloge refit tinter le doux son de la cloche et tous durent repartir en cours. L'après-midi passa plutôt vite, à peine entrés, aussitôt ressortis, comme quoi les cours pouvaient être intéressants parfois. Kaoru et compagnie déguerpirent vite sous le regard d'Ishida qui voulait SA salle au plus vite pour le club de Couture-et-tricot. Lavi et Fye partirent de bon cœur au club de Musique et le reste se dirigea vers le gymnase où se déroulait les entraînement de Kendo, d'Escrime, et tout autre sport de lames. Il faut d'ailleurs mentionner que Kaoru, convaincue par les deux clubs qu'elle avait visité, avait laissé tomber l'idée d'en visiter d'autres et était devenue membre des deux premiers clubs.

Tatsuki, déjà sur place, s'entraînait avec un ténébreux au regard charbon. Tous partirent se changer alors que la rouquine les rejoignait, un sourire aux lèvres. L'entraînement se fit rude mais dans la bonne humeur. Kaoru avait goûté au sabre de son cher petit ami tandis que Tatsuki s'entraînait avec Takeshi sous le regard bienfaiteur de Kurogane.  
Et le brun ténébreux alors? Quel brun ténébreux? Ahhh, celui-là? Bah, il s'entraîne avec les autres, je vais pas vous passer en détail les faits et gestes de l'ami d'Inoue!

Une fois l'entraînement terminé, le petit groupe de quatre amis se scinda en deux groupes uniformes, l'un avançant dans une direction et l'autre à l'opposé. Ichigo raccompagna Kaoru avec un soupçon d'appréhension; tandis que Kurogane parlait avec Tatsuki de ce qu'il devait lui dire avec sérieux, soit son départ pour l'Amérique pendant un temps indéfini, ce qui signifiait donc leur rupture. Le sourire de la belle rouquine s'effaça et les larmes perlèrent sur son visage.

Kurogane horrifié de lui faire autant de mal en quelques mots, ne put que s'en vouloir, laissant lui aussi pour la première fois les larmes couler sur ses joues.

Le lendemain et les jours qui suivirent furent plus que durs pour le couple, il ne se lâchaient pas et savaient pourtant que cette semaine serait la dernière qu'il vivraient ensemble; oh, tendre mélodie d'amour quand tu nous tiens!

Lentement, la semaine passa et, jour après jour, Tatsuki se refermait petit à petit sur elle-même, sous le regard effrayé de ses amis et de Kurogane. Chacun savait qu'il serait dur de ramener la jeune demoiselle à la normale si celui qu'elle aimait partait. Mais, coup du sort, ils n'avaient pas le choix et devaient se séparer. Kurogane avait tout tenté: essayer de raisonner ses parents, faire un compromis, tout, mais rien n'avait marché; il était obligé de partir avec ceux qui le séparaient de tout.

Le vendredi laissa place au samedi. Ce jour-là, toute la troupe avait décidé de se réunir: Kurogane partait le lendemain et une dernière journée avec ses amis lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il avait rompu avec Tatsuki en milieu de semaine, mais contre tout attente celle-ci n'était pas partie en courant, les larmes aux yeux. Non, elle avait simplement caressé sa joue, frôlant de ses lèvres celles du brun avant de lui dire qu'elle était d'accord. Ils en avaient conclu qu'ils resteraient tous les deux bon amis, si ce n'est meilleur amis.  
Ils étaient tous là, dans un parc calme, à s'amuser tous ensemble, à rire de bon cœur, à se chahuter, ils eurent même droit à un lancer de pile électrique et à la dynamite contre attaque par Gokudera Hayato et Yamamoto Takeshi. Puis la journée s'était soldée par une longue promenade, tranquille… Enfin... presque.

Le lendemain Kurogane partait dans un avion en direction des États-Unis, laissant derrière lui celle qu'il aimait, les amis qu'il s'était faits et la vie qu'il chérissait. Doucement, Kaoru s'était approchée de Tatsuki, laissant cette dernière fondre en larmes dans ses bras. Tout le monde avait mal au cœur, tout le monde souffrait d'avoir vu s'envoler un ami cher à leurs yeux.

Mais doucement, la vie reprenait, les rires et les coups de gueule, Sakura Haruno s'était évanouie en entendant le professeur principal annoncer que Kurogane était parti. La journée était passée avec une lenteur folle entre les cours barbants et les pleurs de l'autre hystérique. Le midi avait été une partie de Dynamite/Katana comme aimaient le faire Takeshi et Hayato; et l'après midi avait été réservée au club: cette fois-ci, les cours avaient été annulés, à la grande surprise de tous.

Comme la semaine passée, Fye et Lavi partirent en sautillant vers le club de Musique, suivis de près par Kisa. Ayumi se dirigeait vers les salles de danse et le petit groupe qui restait, à savoir Kaoru, Ichigo, Kyo, Tatsuki, Yuki et Rukia, prirent la direction du club d'Arts Martiaux, ayant en tête de se défouler, avant de tomber nez à nez avec Inoue et sa bande d'amis. Pourquoi? Comment ça pourquoi?

Bah car le brun ténébreux aux yeux charbon est ami avec Inoue et qu'elle avait décidé qu'au départ de Kurogane le club devait revenir à 'SASUKEEEEEE' comme elle savait si bien le dire.

Lentement, ils se mirent en tenue et commencèrent doucement à s'échauffer, puis ils accélérèrent le rythme, prenant goût au combat, se défoulant par la même occasion: cela faisait du bien à tout le monde. Malheureusement, les heures passaient et le moment fatidique arriva, celui où le représentant du club d'Inoue allait affronter le représentant de leur groupe. Beaucoup étaient venus assister à ça, beaucoup de filles qui jappait sans aucun complexe le nom des Intouchables, beaucoup jalousaient les fille qui les accompagnaient, toutes plus ou moins petites amies d'Ichigo, Hayato ou encore de Lavi.

Mais c'est dans un calme olympien que le combat débuta entre Sasuke et celui qui avait été choisi pour devenir le futur capitaine de l'équipe de bretteurs de Toga, Yamamoto Takeshi. Pour le moment, chacun évitait les coups de l'autre, essayant tant bien que mal de placer un coup. Un combat acharné commença entre les deux jeunes hommes, mais l'issue était encore incertaine. Tout le monde acclamait l'un ou l'autre et, pour tout vous dire, même Hayato se leva pour acclamer celui qu'il aimait à appeler « Base-ball freak ». Ce fut au bout d'une heure de combat que les deux adversaires commencèrent à afficher la tendance: Sasuke commençait à faiblir et Takeshi redoublait les coups, finissant par mettre le ténébreux au tapis. Des acclamations se firent pour les amis de Takeshi, celui-ci devenait le nouveau président du club. Sasuke, essoufflé, tenta de s'excuser auprès d'une Inoue fulminante. Alors que tout le monde sortait, Inoue au premier rang, suivie par les deux folles et Sasuke, ainsi que le reste de sa bande; Hayato et Ayumi partirent, suivis de Kisa, Lavi et Fye.

Ichigo se retourna vers les membres du club restants et leur lança à chacun un sabre, et l'entraînement battit son plein pendant plus d'une bonne heure dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Kaoru et Tatsuki combattirent ensemble avant d'aller taquiner Kyo et Yuki, qui étaient tout de même restés sur les bancs. Puis ils allèrent se changer avant de se séparer.

Takeshi avait proposé à Tatsuki de la raccompagner et Ichigo avait pris Kaoru par une épaule pour marcher à ses côtés. Au milieu du chemin, Kaoru brisa la glace.

_-Tatsuki avait l'air bien mieux qu'hier._

_-Oui, je pense qu'elle a décidé de surmonter l'épreuve, cette fois-ci._

_-Takeshi et elle ont l'air de bien s'entendre..._

_-Ce sont des amis d'enfance et, pour tout te dire, j'ai eu une conversation avec Kurogane avant qu'il ne parte. Il me l'a dit clairement: il préfère qu'elle refasse sa vie avec Takeshi plutôt qu'avec quelqu'un d'autre._

Kaoru sourit: c'est qu'il pouvait se montrer tendre quand il voulait, ce rouquin aux airs de renfrogné. Doucement, elle s'arrêta et posa une main sur sa joue avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse.


	6. Chapter 6

Bon je vous est fait grâce des commentaires au chapitre dernier mais cette fois si Mouhahahaha...||SBAF||

.::Bonne Lecture::.

* * *

Avril avait fait place à Mai. Cela faisait maintenant presque un mois que Kurogane avait quitté le Japon. Étrangement, la présence de Takeshi avait aidé Tatsuki à surmonter son départ. Il allait sans dire qu'elle avait parfois l'air attristé, nostalgique, mais la blessure de son cœur se refermait au fil des jours.

Ce jour-là était un vendredi, dernier jour de la semaine. L'ambiance dans la salle de classe était tendue, fébrile, à l'approche du week-end. Pourtant, ce n'était que le matin, et la majorité des élèves était surexcitée. Quand vint le moment pour leur enseignant de commencer son cours et donc amener le silence, la tâche fut ardue. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un quart d'heure que les élèves se turent. Après un long soupir de soulagement, le professeur commença son long monologue. Quand, plusieurs heures plus tard, la pause de midi sonna, ce fut avec moult exclamations de joie que la salle se vida de ses élèves. Comme à l'accoutumée, toute notre bande d'amis se regroupa sur le toit pour partager leur déjeuner. Alors que chacun faisait part de ses projets pour le week-end, Ichigo s'approcha de sa petite amie pour lui chuchoter de se mettre tous les deux à l'écart. Une fois de l'autre côté du toit et à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes de Lavi, Ichigo demanda:

_-Tu fais quoi, toi, ce week-end?_

_-Oh, ben je sais pas. Je crois que je vais dormir, manger, lambiner... Comme en vacances!_

_-Quelle idée j'ai eu de demander, franchement... _soupira le rouquin.

_-Mais je te taquinais! T'es trop susceptible, toi!_

Voyant qu'Ichigo ne répondait pas, Kaoru se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour loucher dans son regard. Elle esquissa un sourire attendri en constatant qu'une certaine rougeur s'était emparée des joues de l'adolescent.

_-Dis... Tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble lundi?_

_-Oh, c'est donc ça qui te tracassait tant! C'est adorable! _continua de le chambrer Kaoru. _Mais, plus sérieusement, oui, j'accepte!_

L'adolescente ponctua ses paroles d'un baiser sur les lèvres d'Ichigo, comme pour sceller un pacte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le couple interrompit l'embrassade et retourna vers le groupe, qui n'avait apparemment pas raté une seule miette de leur échange. Rukia lorgnait Kaoru d'un air mauvais et, pour une raison inconnue au bataillon, Kyo faisait de même...

C'était le premier jour de la Golden Week, semaine constituée de nombreux jours fériés et donc exempte de lycée. Kaoru venait d'arriver d'un pas tranquille devant la célèbre place de l'horloge, _Ebisu Garden _Place, dans le quartier d'Ebisu. Elle se planta face à l'adolescent qui s'était assis contre le marbre dont était constituée l'horloge.

_-Ohayo, Ichigo!_ Glapit innocemment Kaoru en se penchant pour plonger son regard dans le sien, qui était comme perdu à l'horizon.

L'effet fut immédiat: Ichigo se leva d'un bond et, après l'avoir brièvement embrassée, s'éloigna et s'éclaircit la gorge.

_-Nan mais t'as vu l'heure qu'il est? Ça fait plus d'une demie heure que je poireaute! _s'exlama-t-il avec humeur, tous sourcils froncés.

_-Rhoo, t'as pas d'humour! On appelle ça 'arriver à la Cendrillon'! C'était exprès pour te faire mariner! Vu comment je me suis pomponnée, ça vaut le coup, non?_

Ichigo sembla soudain remarquer l'apparence de sa petite amie et écarquilla les yeux. Il aurait dû remarquer plus tôt le fait que Kaoru portait une robe. D'ordinaire, lorsqu'ils se voyaient en dehors du lycée, elle portait un jean et un top plutôt simples. Là, elle avait sorti le grand jeu. Et Ichigo se sentait limite gêné, avec son treillis et son T-shirt trop banal.

_-Une occasion spéciale? _s'enquit-il en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

_-Ben... Oui!_

Ichigo eut alors l'envie de se coller une gifle monumentale: comment avait-il pu oublier qu'aujourd'hui était son anniversaire?

-Otanjôbi omedetto, _Kaoru_!

_-Mouais... j'ai bien fait de mettre une robe, sinon tu me l'aurais même pas souhaité!_

_-Bon, on y va?_

Kaoru acquiesça d'un air boudeur et le suivit, après lui avoir pincé la peau de l'avant-bras dans le but de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait tout intérêt à se faire pardonner sa bévue.

Après avoir passé une agréable journée à parler de tout et de rien autour d'une table d'un salon de pâtisseries, Kaoru et Ichigo se dirigèrent vers la gare afin de rentrer. Ils attendaient le train en silence, main dans la main, repensant aux moments qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble. Ils s'apprêtaient à monter ensemble dans un wagon quand le portable d'Ichigo sonna. Tous deux se figèrent et restèrent sur le quai pendant que le rouquin répondait. Kaoru vit le visage de son petit ami blêmir jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne tout simplement blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine, les sourcils haussés pour une raison qu'elle ignorait. Sa voix était alarmante, presque désespérée, quand il demanda dans quel hôpital il devait aller. Puis l'adolescent raccrocha et se tourna brusquement vers Kaoru:

_-Je suis désolé, faut que j'y aille! _

_-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Quelqu'un a eu un accident?_

Ichigo eut l'air d'hésiter, mais Kaoru le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il cède.

_-C'est Rukia... Elle a été renversée par une voiture. Elle vient d'être admise à l'hôpital Ishida dans un état encore inconnu. Je vais aller la voir. Désolé de partir maintenant!_

Et Ichigo s'éloigna sans ajouter un mot de plus, laissant Kaoru les bras ballants, l'expression de son visage encore surprise. Puis elle soupira: elle savait que le fait que ce soit Rukia qui ait eu un accident avait joué dans le comportement de son petit ami. Malgré elle, un sentiment de frustration s'empara de son cœur Il fallait qu'elle évacue, et vite.

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, Kaoru prit le prochain train. Elle n'était pas pour autant décidée à rentrer. Au contraire, elle avait une autre idée. Un quart d'heure plus tard, quand elle sortit de la gare, elle se dirigea à l'aveuglette à la périphérie du quartier d'Akihabara. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'une fois devant une bâtisse d'architecture plutôt ancienne, presque désuète, mais qui pourtant lui inspirait confiance. Son sentiment d'assurance s'amplifia quand elle jeta un œil à l'enseigne du bâtiment. Le nom lui paraissait étrangement familier...

Quand elle poussa les portes du dôjo, Kaoru sut qu'elle avait trouvé un coin paisible. En effet, il n'y avait quasiment personne, si on en exceptait le maître et un élève visiblement occupé à faire des pompes en lui tournant le dos. L'homme parut l'apercevoir et vint à sa rencontre. Quelque peu surpris de voir une adolescente vouloir se battre avec une tenue comme la sienne, il n'y apposa toutefois pas son refus et lui proposa même de lui prêter un hakama et un kimono afin qu'elle soit plus à son aise. Après s'être changée, Kaoru commença à s'échauffer sous les conseils de l'homme aux longs cheveux gris. Quand il jugea qu'elle était prête à combattre, il s'exclama:

_-L'entraînement est terminé! Viens te confronter à ton nouvel adversaire!_

L'adolescent du fond se releva et découvrit des cheveux roux. À mesure qu'il avançait, Kaoru se demandait ce que Kyo pouvait bien faire là.

_-Kaoru? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?_

_-Oh, concours de circonstances... Mais j'en profite pour me défouler!_

_-En position, les jeunes!_ entendirent-ils.

Kyo et Kaoru se firent alors face et se saluèrent respectivement avant de commencer leur combat sous l'œil attentif du chef du dôjo. Celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs sourire de la situation. Après une lutte plutôt acharnée qui ne mena à aucune victoire, le maître termina le combat en constatant leur état de fatigue. Après un nouveau salut, ils rejoignirent le vestiaire, où Kaoru alla se dissimuler derrière un pan de mur pour s'habiller.

_-Je savais pas que tu t'entraînais ici, Kyo! _s'exclama-t-elle de son côté pour meubler le silence.

_-Sôma Kazuma est mon père adoptif, il me forme dans l'espoir que je reprenne le dôjo quand il passera la main... Mais toi, pourquoi tu es là? T'avais pas prévu un rencard avec ton délégué? _entendit-elle répondre de l'autre côté de la pièce.

_-T'es bien informé, toi! Pour répondre à ta question, on va dire qu'Ichigo s'est précipité à l'hôpital en apprenant que Rukia-chan avait eu un accident. J'ai toujours trouvé qu'ils s'entendaient trop bien pour n'être que de simples amis, ces deux-là. Alors je lui ai donné ma bénédiction et j'ai cherché où passer le temps. _

Ayant fini de se rhabiller, Kaoru quitta la pièce pour remercier le maître d'Arts Martiaux pour l'avoir laissée s'entraîner ici.

_-Tu es une amie de mon fils, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'aurais refusé cette faveur. _

Kaoru s'inclina afin de le remercier une nouvelle fois avant de sortir. Elle n'avait pas fait vingt mètres qu'elle entendit qu'on l'apostrophait. Elle se retourna pour voir Kyo en face d'elle.

_-T'es plutôt coriace, comme nana! On croirait pas en te voyant!_

_-Ne jamais se fier aux apparences... Allez, on se revoit au lycée!_ acheva l'adolescente en reprenant sa marche.

_-Attends!_

Kaoru s'arrêta.

_-Je... Elle te va bien cette robe! _avoua le chat avec une légère rougeur aux joues.

_-Merci du compliment! Je le garderai à l'esprit! Bye!_

La jeune fille reprit son chemin, pensive, et se retrouva chez elle beaucoup plus tôt que ce qu'elle aurait pensé, tellement elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

Le lendemain et les jours suivants, Kaoru se rendit à l'hôpital Ishida afin d'aller rendre visite à Rukia et s'assurer de son état de santé. Elle y avait croisé plusieurs fois Kuchiki Byakuya discutant avec le directeur de l'hôpital, Ishida Ryuuken. Pourquoi le directeur se déplaçait-il pour les blessures mineures de Rukia? Parce que le clan Kuchiki avait la mainmise sur la politique du quartier, voire du pays, et qu'il valait mieux l'avoir dans sa poche qu'en tant qu'ennemi public.

La Golden Week s'était donc achevée sans trop d'événements extraordinaires. Ce ne fut qu'à la pause déjeuner du lundi suivant que quelque chose d'inhabituel se produisit.

Orihime s'était avancée vers Kaoru, sans sa clique à ses basques, et avait demandé à lui parler en privé, ce qui signifiait sans Ichigo en train de la peloter d'un air absent.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Pamela? _s'enquit Kaoru d'un ton blasé lorsqu'elles furent seules dans un couloir isolé.

Il allait sans dire que le surnom que Kaoru avait attribué à Inoue était dû à la taille de son bonnet, que beaucoup idéalisaient du niveau de celui de Pamela Anderson.

_-Kaoru-chan, tu sais que Kuchiki-san a eu un accident la semaine dernière?_

_-Plutôt oui, Ichigo m'a abandonné quand il l'a appris. On était en plein rencard!_

_-Et il t'a raconté ce qui s'était passé à l'hôpital?_

_-J'allais quand même pas lui demander si elle avait meublé sa chambre avec des peluches Chappy!_

Orihime soupira d'un air théâtral et fouilla dans la poche de son gilet. Elle en sortit son portable qu'elle lui colla sous le nez. Kaoru s'en saisit pour regarder de plus près.

En fond d'écran se trouvait une photo volée d'Ichigo. Rien d'anormal, songea Kaoru.

_-Tu sais, j'ai vu Ichigo de plus près que ce que tu pourrais penser, alors une photo de lui à la dérobée..._

_-Regarde le contenu du dossier photos, je peux t'assurer que tu te pavaneras moins!_

Un brin curieuse, Kaoru exécuta la demande un brin autoritaire de la rousse. Elle se rendit dans le dossier photo et ouvrit le premier fichier. Quand l'image fut affichée, elle fronça les sourcils.

Bien que le grain de photo était grossier, on pouvait facilement distinguer Ichigo enlacer Rukia, dans son lit d'hôpital, et celle-ci visiblement ravie de la situation.

Kaoru rendit son portable à sa camarade de classe et déclara:

_-Pas comme si je ne m'y étais pas attendue... C'est quand même gentil de m'avoir prévenue, Pamela!_

Kaoru s'éloigna en ignorant ostensiblement les protestations de celle qui n'appréciait pas son surnom. Elle retourna avec Ichigo pour ensuite aller prendre leur déjeuner.

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'Inoue avait montré la photo compromettante à Kaoru. Celle-ci, sans s'avouer que son ego avait été blessé, ne demanda pas de comptes à Ichigo. Pourtant, sa patience avait des limites, et les rendez-vous sans grand-intérêt qu'ils avaient n'étaient pas pour arranger la chose. Le vendredi, donc, après les cours, Ichigo et Kaoru quittèrent ensemble le lycée. Arrivés dans l'allée des cerisiers en fleurs, Kaoru s'arrêta et s'assit sur un banc, aussitôt imitée par Ichigo.

Il y eut un long silence avant que Kaoru ne retire sa main de celle d'Ichigo pour se tourner vers lui.

_-Faut qu'on parle._

Ichigo acquiesça, l'encourageant à poursuivre son propos.

_-Écoute, j'ai l'impression que notre relation est platonique. On traîne, on s'enlace, on s'embrasse, c'est tout ce qu'on fait._

Ichigo voulut parler mais Kaoru l'en empêcha en posant un index sur ses lèvres pour l'inciter au silence.

_-Je ne pense pas qu'on ait un grand bout de chemin à faire ensemble._

Ichigo fronça les sourcils.

_-C'est brutal, mais je doute que ça nous blessera, pas vrai? Après tout, tu as quelqu'un que tu aurais préféré avoir, n'est-ce pas?_

_-Je ne..._

_-Pas la peine de te justifier, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Toi et Rukia êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Alors va la chercher à l'hôpital et raccompagne-la chez elle!_

Un silence prit place, blanc pendant lequel Kaoru s'éloigna de quelques dizaines de centimètres de son ancien petit ami.

_-Dis-moi, _déclara enfin Ichigo, _pourquoi tu es sortie avec moi, alors?_

_-J'aurais pu te dire que c'était parce que tu me plaisait, mais je dois avouer que c'était plutôt drôle de voir qu'il suffisait de te coller pour que Rukia se déclare! _

_-Mais... comment tu peux le savoir?_

_-Je te l'ai dit: c'est évident! Pis t'avais pas l'air trop surpris quand je t'ai annoncé que je voulais rompre._

Kaoru fit une pause avant de dire du ton de la boutade:

_-Oh, je t'en prie, c'est pas comme si tu savais pas que tu fais craquer toutes les nanas! C'était le côté agréable, pendant que j'étais ta copine, autant s'amuser avec un beau gosse!_

Kaoru asséna une grande claque dans le dos du rouquin.

_-Bouge-toi, elle va finir par mourir de vieillesse si tu te dépêches pas! _

_-Kaoru..._

_-Je sais, ne me remercie pas! Et sans rancune, hein?_ acheva-t-elle avec un sourire en le poussant vers l'avant.

Une fois qu'Ichigo eut disparu, Kaoru soupira en s'éloignant lentement:

_-M'enfin, ce qui faut pas faire! Quelle entremetteuse je fais, mine de rien!

* * *

_

_Voila des petit review ?? S'il vous plaiiiiiit  
_


	7. Chapter 7

Une brise légère et un soleil de plomb, on peut le dire, la ville de Tokyo connaissait en ce moment même une chaude journée. De plus Toga était totalement désert…

_Pourquoi? Vous osez me demander pourquoi? Eh bien, car c'est les vacances, voyons! Qui dit canicule, à Tokyo, dit plein cœur de l'été! _

_Comment ça, déjà l'été? _

_Oui, certes, la dernière fois que vous avez vu nos chères têtes blondes (pas si blondes que ça, m'enfin passons!), ils étaient en cours, en plein mois de mai. _

_Certes. _

_Que dire sur les deux mois de cours ennuyeux qu'ils ont subis? Définitivement pas grand-chose! La routine, le train-train, appelez ça comme vous voulez. _

_Récapitulons: puisque la vie de nos lycéens n'était pas des plus trépidantes pendant que Lavi s'endormait encore et toujours sur son bureau à peine son professeur ouvrait la bouche, que Fye ne s'empêchait de déclencher l'hilarité générale quand le professeur s'absentait ou avait le dos tourné, que la siliconée et sa clique harcelaient Kaoru pour sa relation avec..._

_Oh, non, c'est vrai! Rappelez-vous: Kaoru a rompu avec Ichigo, après avoir constaté que celui-ci l'avait 'trompée' en embrassant une Rukia traumatisée par son accident._

_Donc, rectifions: que « Paméla » et sa clique cherchaient n'importe quel prétexte pour soumettre une pauvre victime à leur courroux... _

_A cause de cela, donc, rien de bien extraordinaire à noter, donc l'ellipse s'explique!_

_Voilà ce qui nous a amené à parler directement de ce premier juillet chaudement ensoleillé!_

_D'ailleurs, allons faire un tour du côté de notre chère héroïne!_

Kaoru était là, affalée sur son lit pendant qu'elle écoutait de la musique, pensive. Mais pourtant, elle s'ennuyait. Que peut-on faire un jour de pleine chaleur? Elle avait beau se creuser la tête, chercher quelque chose à faire, rien ne venait. Elle était donc destinée à lambiner.

De plus ni ses parents, ni sa sœur n'étaient là: les uns rendaient visite a sa tante et Minako était sortie pour la journée, probablement en pleine élaboration d'un plan pour coincer le Roi des Glaçons entre ses serres démoniaques...

Alors qu'elle cherchait à en perdre la tête quelque chose à faire, son téléphone se mit à sonner, Tournant la tête vers ledit appareil, elle regarda l'écran et vit un message: **« Rejoins-moi dehors! »**. Curieuse, elle passa une paire de ballerines et alla ouvrir la porte pour voir une joyeuse rouquine lui faire un coucou de la main et, à quelques mêtres plus loin, un brun tirant un blondinet pour que celui-ci avance. Légèrement blasée par le spectacle des deux jeunes garçons, elle reporta son regard sur Tatsuki.

- Euuuh... Qu'est-ce que vous foutez-là?

- On t'enlève ma grande! Tu vas prendre ton maillot de bain, une serviette et de l'écran total, tu mets une robe légère et tu viens avec nous! On va tous à la plage!

Kaoru n'eut que le temps de hausser un sourcil interrogateur avant de se faire entraîner sans ménagement par une Tatsuki tout sourire qui l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre, après lui avoir demandé où cette dernière se situait. Kaoru était dépitée: comment échapper à cette proposition avec une rouquine aussi motivée que ne pourrait l'être Fye ou encore Lavi?

Doucement elle enfila une robe en coton aux motifs floraux noirs et blancs et prépara son sac de plage, sous le regard plus que sérieux d'une jeune demoiselle. Une fois prête, elle se fit presque arracher le bras et Tatsuki l'embarqua jusque dans la rue où elle retrouva toute la clique de A à Z. Sans chercher à comprendre quoi que se soit elle les suivit, Tatsuki restant à ses côtés pour lui tenir compagnie alors que Takeshi, Ichigo, Fye, Hayato et Lavi se battaient pour savoir qui était le plus beau, le plus grand et le plus fort, le tout sous le regard dépité de Kisa et Ayumi. Ils traversèrent quelques rues de Tokyo pour acheter des vivres et de quoi boire avant de filer en train en direction de la plage.

Quelques instants plus tard, c'est-à-dire plus d'une demie heure plus tard, ils arrivaient enfin à destination: la gare d'Atami. Ils rejoignirent par la même occasion Kyo et Yuki qui, pour une fois, ne se tapaient pas dessus. Soudain, la voix d'un rouquin mal luné se fit entendre:

-Vous êtes en retard! En plus j'ai la dalle, à force d'attendre!

-C'est la faute à Tatsuki et Kaoru!

Takeshi regarda sa chère et tendre avant de lui tirer la langue en guise de taquinerie, alors que Kaoru se demandait encore et toujours pourquoi elle avait été trainée à la plage par un jour aussi chaud. Malheureusement elle ne s'attendait à aucune réponse; tous était bien trop occupés à s'élancer sur la route qui menait à la plage.

Après plus d'un kilomètre de marche sous une chaleur caniculaire, ils atteignirent enfin leur but. Descendre les marches, puis avancer pour se mettre au milieu de la plage presque déserte, Sortir les parasols, étendre les serviettes, installer la glacière. Tout, vraiment tout, était fait dans la bonne humeur et la rigolade: Fye et Lavi s'étaient jetés à corps perdu dans l'eau, Ichigo boudait dans son coin, signe qu'il avait lui aussi été trainé de force à cette sortie. Kisa et Ayumi lézardaient au soleil alors que Tatsuki se vengeait de Takeshi à coups de pieds dans le derrière, lequel lui répondait par un baiser tendre.

_Mouais, un peu maso sur les bords ç'ui-là! _Songea Kaoru en souriant, pendant qu'elle installait son coin tranquille sous un parasol.

Une fois vengée, Tatsuki laissa Takeshi rejoindre les deux piles électriques et alla s'asseoir près de Kaoru. Elle se mit doucement à rire en voyant le tête boudeuse de cette dernière et finit pas faire tinter sa voix cristalline.

-Bon, je peux tout te dire, maintenant que tu es ici!

Kaoru, surprise, tourna la tête vers la demoiselle et la regarda avec interrogation, faisant sourire la rouquine qui reporta son attention sur l'étendue aquatique qui s'offrait à elle. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle rouvrit la bouche:

-C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui…

Kaoru la regarda, un peu plus surprise et, sans même avoir à demander la raison de leur présence à tous ici, elle reçut une longue explication: Oui, même le jour de son anniversaire, les parents de Tatsuki travaillaient. Elle lui expliqua aussi que c'était une habitude qu'ils avaient prise avec les autres de souvent fêter les anniversaires à la plage, que c'était un bon prétexte pour passer une journée agréable. Kaoru finit par comprendre qu'elle s'était trompée sur les bienfaits d'une journée comme celle-ci. En effet, elle lui permettrait de connaître ses amis hors du cadre scolaire, ce qui la fit sourire avant de se lever, s'étirant de tout son long avant de déclarer:

-Eh bien passons une bonne journée alors!

-Bien dit, Kao-chan!

Fye avait finit par revenir, tout sourire pour la demoiselle, avant de se faire attaquer par un roux à l'œil bandé qui le ramena tout de suite à l'eau, histoire de jouer un peu plus. Tandis que les deux éclataient de rire, Kisa s'approcha et s'exclama:

-Bah alors, vous mettez pas de crème solaire? Vous allez cramer, les filles!

Ni une, ni deux, le ciel fut alors le témoin d'une scène des plus inhabituelles: quand Fye et Lavi s'aperçurent que les filles se relayaient pour s'appliquer de l'écran total sur le dos, jaloux, ils accoururent, oubliant toute prétendue rivalité pour entraîner dans leur entrain Kyo et Yuki qui avaient, semble-t-il, signé un cessez-le-feu pour cette journée qu'ils n'oublieraient pas avant longtemps. Chaque fille se vit alors désignée pour appliquer de la crème solaire dans le dos des garçons. Enfin, presque tous... Ichigo s'était défilé, prétextant n'avoir aucune envie de se faire tripoter. Sans se démonter pour autant par le rabat-joie, Tatsuki tartina amoureusement le dos de son amant, Ayumi celui de Hayato, Kisa de Lavi, Kaoru celui d'un Kyo gêné d'une telle promiscuité, et Fye avait persuadé avec moult dissuasion Yuki d'en faire de même pour lui.

-Je veux mon massage! N'avait-il cessé de répéter. Même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit une nana bien roulée qui soit à ta place, Yun-chan!

Une fois tous copieusement enduits d'huile protectrice, ils se réunirent en cercle, tout près des vagues qui venaient les embrasser à intervalles réguliers. Pendant un long moment s'étaient succédés les souvenirs des précédents anniversaires qui s'étaient déroulés ici même, sur la place d'Atami, plus célèbre pour sa pêche aux calamars que pour son port de plaisance quasi inexistant. Au milieu d'une foule qui avait préféré se retirer dans l'eau fraîche, ils étaient tranquille et pouvaient s'esclaffer librement sans avoir à subir des œillades effarouchées.

Ils en étaient maintenant à parler potins. Et, inévitablement, Kaoru fut la cible principale:

-Bah alors, Kao-chan, pourquoi t'es plus collée à Poil de Carotte? Tu as découvert son côté macho? S'enquit une Tatsuki à moitié hilare.

Le rouquin concerné se renfrogna tout en se triturant les doigts, visiblement gêné de la situation.

-Oh, je vous ai pas dit? On s'est séparés!

-Heeeeeeein? S'exclamèrent Fye et Lavi à l'unisson.

Si leur simultanéité n'avait pas été exprimée par des sons, il était simple de voir que toute l'assemblée qu'ils constituaient était étonnée de sa déclaration.

-On l'a décidé d'un commun accord, pas vrai Ichi?

L'interpellé acquiesça sans un mot. C'était sans compter sans l'avidité qui se lisait sur le visage constamment enjoué de Fye.

-Mais pourquoi? Vous alliez bien ensemble! Vous aviez le même caractère!

-Je sais! Interrompit Lavi. Ne dis rien: elle a rencontré ton père et a loupé de peu la syncope!

Sa boutade eut pour effet de détendre l'atmosphère qui s'était soudain tendue entre Kaoru, toujours frustrée par l'abandon de son ex-amant, et Ichigo, qui aurait préféré taire les détails qu'il sentait imminents à déclarer.

-Pour résumer, on va dire qu'on sortait ensemble par intérêt. Expliqua Ichigo au bout d'un moment.

Kaoru lui lança un regard noir qui n'échappa à personne.

-Enfin, qui avait plus ou moins un côté intéressé.

Son ancienne petite amie, qui n'avait pas eu droit à tant de confidences, se joignit aux autres dans l'avidité de connaissance.

-Byakuya interdit à Rukia de fréquenter des mecs avant sa majorité, donc ça me gonflait. Et Rukia appartient à une certaine caste, donc étiquette à respecter, et donc elle faisait rien pour m'encourager. Alors quand Kaoru a débarqué...

-Tu l'as honteusement utilisée pour ta vengeance personnelle! S'offensa Yuki, connu pour défendre les causes qu'il trouvait nobles et justes.

-Non! J'étais intéressé, vraiment, et puis Rukia l'a immédiatement... jugée comme une potentielle rivale. Comme elle dit jamais ce qu'elle pense vraiment, j'ai décidé d'agir en conséquence.

-Tout ça sans que je le sache, bien entendu! Rétorqua Kaoru. Mais j'ai moi aussi mes torts, faut le reconnaître. Qu'Ichigo me drague ouvertement, c'était pas pour me déranger, je suis nouvelle et sortir avec la coqueluche du lycée c'est le meilleur point stratégique pour savoir ce qu'il y a de primordial sur le campus. C'était pas si désagréable, en plus, de voir comment Pamela était verte! J'ai adoré!

Un silence accompagna ses confidences. D'un regard échangé avec 'son' ancien poil de carotte à elle, elle conclut:

_Un point partout, balle au centre. Maintenant on est quittes!_

-Pouviez pas faire moins compliqué? Se plaignit Fye d'une voix feignant la perplexité.

-Bah, s'il m'avait pas trompé avec Rukia à l'hôpital, on aurait quand même fini par rompre! Ajouta Kaoru avec un sourire entendu.

-Ichigo! T'as pas honte? S'insurgea encore Yuki, décidément toujours là pour défendre les droits sentimentaux de tout être humain.

-En d'autres termes, Poil de carotte Grognon est officiellement célibataire, officieusement bientôt engagé, et tout le monde va croire que Kaoru est à la limite de la nymphomanie... constata Hayato d'un ton calme, allongé paresseusement sur le sable fin et chaud.

-Et Poil de Carotte Timide est en train de se faire moufter... murmura Ayumi avec un sourire goguenard.

-Dis, le chat, faut pas te faire des films, non plus! Lâcha Yuki en apercevant Kyo le regard dans le vague, oscillant entre les vagues et les cheveux scintillants de Kaoru...

Après s'être baigné tous ensemble dans le bout de mer bordé de sable fin, tous se mirent en route vers la gare d'Atami, située à environ un kilomètre. L'air s'étant rafraîchi, la chaleur s'était faite moins insoutenable avec le coucher du soleil orange vermillon qui teintait le ciel. Pendant que Lavi et Fye s'étaient joyeusement dévoués pour animer l'ambiance le temps du trajet, chacun vaquait à ses propres pensées. Celles d'un certain rouquin étaient dirigées vers une certaine brunette de petite taille quand soudain il s'arrêta dans sa foulée. Takeshi, ne l'ayant pas aperçu puisque trop occupé à roucouler avec Tatsuki, lui rentra dedans et ne put étouffer une exclamation de surprise qui fit arrêter la totalité du groupe avec grand bruit.

-Eh mais ça va, là, on va louper le dernier train, si ça continue! Bougez-vous, 'tain! Râla Kyo, pour ne pas rompre avec ses habitudes.

-Ru-Rukia...! Balbutia Ichigo en apercevant ladite demoiselle.

Effectivement, Rukia attendait immobile sur le trottoir d'en face, au côté de son imposant frère adoptif, Kuchiki Byakuya. Le plus extraordinaire était que tous deux étaient vêtus de kimonos, et plus précisément de yukatas, qui étaient d'un tissu plus fin et léger adapté à la chaleur de l'été japonais. Visiblement, ils attendaient de monter dans la luxueuse limousine noire qui s'approchait d'eux au ralenti.

Hébété, Ichigo avait les yeux fixés sur Rukia, qui dut sentir son regard car elle tourna son beau visage vers lui pour soutenir son regard. Voyant qu'il ne faisait toujours rien, Takeshi héla la brune:

-Hé! Rukia-sempai! Kuchiki Byakuya-sama! Que faites-vous là?

L'héritier de la noble famille tourna la tête vers eux et leur accorda un regard suffisant avant de hocher la tête. Rukia encouragea donc les autres à approcher.

-Alors, Rukia-chan, que fais-tu là?

-Oh, Kaoru-chan! Bonjour! Nii-sama et moi revenons tout juste d'un festival donné par les membres de notre clan. Et vous, que faites-vous à Atami?

-C'est l'anniversaire à Tatsuki aujourd'hui, on l'a fêté tous ensemble sur la plage. Et là on va essayer de prendre le dernier train...

-Mais vu l'heure qu'il est, intervint Ichigo, on l'a sûrement raté.

-Ah, mince alors!

Rukia leva le regard vers son frère.

-Nii-sama, peut-être devrions-nous les ramener à Tokyo? Ce n'est pas si loin...

-Rukia, répondit froidement celui-ci, cela prendrait trop de temps de faire l'aller-retour, nous avons nos obligations, voyez-vous. Ajouta-t-il pour le reste du groupe.

_Putain, dans le genre balai dans le cul, il fait fort! Je crois qu'il arrive même à battre Kyo à plates coutures! _songea Kaoru en cachant son sourire mutin derrière sa main.

-Dans ce cas, Nii-sama, pourquoi ne pas les emmener avec nous? Le train est déjà parti, ils n'ont pas d'endroit où rester et ils ne trouveront pas de taxis qui aille aussi loin sans que le chauffeur ne demande une somme exorbitante à chacun...

Voyant que le futur patriarche fronçait les sourcils, Rukia ajouta:

-Et puis, cela ne contrarie pas nos obligations, vous savez à quel point Tama-sama est ravie de cuisiner pour les invités.

-Soit, puisqu'il ne peut en être autrement, nous allons emmener tes amis. Heureusement que le domaine n'est pas trop éloigné. Concéda-t-il en faisant visiblement un gros effort pour sa soeur cadette adoptive.

Puis il esquissa un sourire qui se voulait aimable en montant dans la limousine près du chauffeur, afin qu'il reste assez de place pour caser tout le monde à l'arrière.

Bien évidemment, ils se retrouvèrent serrés, sur la banquette arrière, mais la proximité encouragea Kaoru à s'enquir:

-Rukia-chan, je savais pas que tu habitais à Atami! Ça fait tout de même une trotte pour aller à Tokyo, tous les matins, jusqu'à Toga...

-Oh, nous avons notre demeure principale à Tokyo, mais nous avons une maison secondaire à Atami, pour l'été. On en a aussi une à Hokkaido pour les vacances d'hiver.

-Ouah! Géant! s'exclama Fye. Et vous avez des sources chaudes, aussi? Et un jet privé? Et un dôjo?

Rukia acquiesça en silence. Elle savait maintenant que le fossé entre et ses amis s'était élargi, devenant de plus en plus infranchissable chaque jour qu'elle les côtoyait.

-Si c'est que les sources chaudes, on en a aussi, à Tokyo. Ajouta Kyo d'un ton bougon.

S'il était vrai que les Sôma étaient issus d'une famille plutôt aisée, il n'aimait pas les gens qui étalaient leurs richesses comme de vulgaires légumes sur un étal de marché.

Le reste du trajet se fit plus silencieux après que Byakuya ait toqué à la vitre fumée qui séparait l'avant de l'arrière du véhicule. Rukia intima donc le silence à ses amis.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour, bonjour,

Les loulouts et les louloutes j'espère que vous aller bien. Pour nou sfaire pardonner mon editrice adorer et moi nous vous postons un autre chapitre. Vous avez droit aux confidence sur l'oreilles de nos cher personnage.

Un petit rapelle des manga présent:

Reborn, Bleach, Naruto, tsubasa, Fruit basket, -man et des création personnelle de quelque personnage.

Les couples? daccord:

Tatsuki x Takeshi, Hayatox Hayumi, Lavi x Kisa, et les autres sont celibataires.

* * *

Lorsque la limousine s'arrêta après presque vingt minutes de trajet, Rukia attendit que le chauffeur ait ouvert la portière à Byakuya avant d'attendre qu'on vienne lui ouvrir à son tour. Là, elle invita ses amis à la suivre. Durant la course, elle leur avait fait un rapide topo chuchoté sur l'étiquette à respecter en présence de l'héritier des Kuchiki, tout en insistant sur le fait qu'être invités à séjourner dans ce domaine constituait un privilège pour ceux que Byakuya qualifiait comme étant des « roturiers », soit dit la classe moyenne et ouvrière. Après avoir donné un ordre au majordome, Byakuya invita ses invités à pénétrer dans la demeure ancestrale, qui datait de l'ère Meiji, dans un silence religieux. L'héritier donna quelques directives à Rukia avant de s'isoler dans son bureau. Tout le monde alla poser ses affaires dans une pièce attenante au salon et ils attendirent en discutant que le majordome les appelle pour se mettre à table.

Au bout d'une heure, Byakuya les rejoignit et alla s'enquérir de l'avancée de la préparation du repas. Il revint au bout de quelques minutes, son majordome à sa suite. Après que le domestique ait tiré sa chaise pour lui, il s'assit puis attendit en silence que chacun soit placé avant d'adresser un signe de tête à son employé. Celui-ci alla quérir la cuisinière, Tama-sama, qui apporta par la suite plusieurs plats de sushi, de sashimi, de maki, de nikujaga, de pousses de soja et de riz, ainsi que des daifuku et diverses sortes dango en guise de desserts. Totalement repus pour ce qui semblait être le premier repas d'aristocrate auquel ils avaient jamais eu droit, ils sortirent de table après que Byakuya les ait quittés. Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec Rukia, le majordome la quitta à son tour afin de charger les servantes de débarrasser la table.

La jeune Kuchiki s'avança ensuite vers ses amis:

-Bon, il faut maintenant vous répartir dans les cinq chambres dont nous disposons.

-Mais on est douze!

-Donc on sera deux par chambre, plus un qui aura un futon supplémentaire avec deux autres.

-Ouais, moi j'veux être avec Tatsu! s'exclama d'emblée Takeshi en prenant sa dulcinée par les hanches.

Rukia soupira avant de déclarer:

-Ok, les couples partagent chacun une chambre.

-Faites pas de bêtises les jeunes! railla Fye en jetant une œillade narquoise à ceux de leur groupe qui étaient casés.

-Bon, donc il reste deux chambres. Yuki et Kyo, vous êtes cousins, vous pouvez en partager une, non?

-Pas question que je dorme dans la même pièce que le rat! s'insurgea Kyo.

-Rukia-chan, si tu les laisses seuls ils vont se sauter à la gorge! fit remarquer Kaoru en compatissant pour le chat qui risquait d'essuyer une énième défaite.

-Pas faux! Rétorqua Fye. Si tu veux, tu peux dormir dans ma chambre, Yuki. Proposa-t-il ensuite.

-Tout plutôt que de me retrouver avec ce chat stupide. Approuva Yuki en remerciant son ami.

-Alors, qui veux partager la chambre avec Kyo? Ichigo?

-Hors de question! Pas envie de passer la nuit avec un mec qui attire des chats qui ronflent comme des centrales nucléaires!

-Mais t'en as pas marre de râler tout le temps, toi? l'interrompit un Kyo vexé; il n'aimait guère qu'on lui rappelle l'attirance que ses congénères chats avaient pour lui.

-STOP! Hurlèrent Kaoru et Rukia d'une même voix.

Les deux rouquins se stoppèrent dans leur affrontement visuel et fixèrent les deux jeunes femmes côte à côte.

-Kaoru-chan, je t'aurais volontiers proposé ma chambre, mais dans ces circonstances...

-Je te laisse Ichigo si ça te chante. On est plus ensemble, toute façon.

-Mais... pourquoi je dois dormir avec une fille moi? réalisa Kyo en devenant rouge pivoine.

Rukia soupira une nouvelle fois avant de conduire chaque paire devant une chambre. Après s'être souhaités bonne nuit, Rukia et Ichigo s'éloignèrent en se chamaillant sur qui irait dormir dans le placard. Kyo et Kaoru échangèrent un regard complice avant d'éclater de rire: ils étaient irrécupérables! Puis Kyo ouvrit la porte de leur chambre, avant de s'arrêter sur le palier: tous deux avaient droit à la pièce la plus éloignée de la mer, donc celle la plus exposée au vent, et par conséquent la plus froide.

Kaoru s'avança vers le futon opposé à la porte mais Kyo l'arrêta en lui attrapant l'avant-bras.

-Tu vas te geler, si tu te mets de ce coté-là!

-Pas la peine de s'inquiéter, je suis pas frileuse. Oyasumi nasai!

Après un léger blanc, Kyo souhait la bonne nuit à son tour et s'installa dans son futon après avoir retiré sa chemise – inutile de la froisser, puisqu'il aurait à la porter le lendemain.

Au bout d'une demie heure, il entendit le froissement des draps et releva la tête. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Kaoru en maillot de bain – qui avait eu le temps de sécher depuis sa baignade de l'après-midi – rapprocher son futon du sien.

-Eh mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Kaoru-chan?

-Ça se voit pas? J'ai froid, donc je m'approche de la source de chaleur la plus proche. Va pas me dire que tu sais pas qu'un corps humain réchauffe mieux que n'importe quoi d'autre? expliqua-t-elle en collant les deux futons.

-Nan mais ça va pas la tête? T'as qu'à te rhabiller, d'abord! Ça se fait pas de-

-Oh, fais pas ton timide, tu veux! Je vais pas te mordre! Je veux juste pioncer sans me peler les miches! Point barre!

Kaoru s'allongea sans ajouter mot. Après un moment de silence, la voix de Kyo s'éleva:

-T'aurais au moins pu me le demander gentiment!

-Bon, ça suffit maintenant! Tu vas ruminer encore longtemps?

Kaoru laissa échapper un soupir quand elle constata que Kyo ne répondait pas et ferma les yeux pour s'endormir.

-Désolé.

Kaoru se redressa, Kyo détourna la tête. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle pousse encore un coup de gueule mais sentit soudain une intense chaleur. Surpris, il retourna la tête pour voir Kaoru dos contre lui, se frottant les bras dans un espoir désespéré de se réchauffer. Après une longue bataille mentale, il murmura:

-Viens.

Kyo avait espéré que, le temps qu'il se décide à lui parler, elle se soit endormie, puisqu'elle ne bougeait plus, mais Kaoru ne se fit pas prier: elle se retourna et posa sa tête au creux de son cou. Elle voulut passer ses bras autour de lui mais il l'en empêcha:

-Nan mais faut pas abuser! Je suis pas une peluche, non plus! Contente-toi de ce que t'as!

-Puisque tu es aussi borné et timide, j'ai pas le choix. M'enfin merci quand même.

Kyo acquiesça mais ne put se résoudre à fermer les yeux: l'idée qu'une fille à moitié nue soit collée à lui pour se réchauffer n'était pas pour arranger sa libido.

-Fille facile! Pesta-t-il à mi-voix.

Il se retrouva pincé au bras et ne put étouffer une exclamation de surprise.

-Pour la discrétion tu repasseras!

-Dans ton genre t'es pas mal non plus! Te foutre pratiquement à poil contre moi, comme ça, juste pour te réchauffer... Aux dernières nouvelles, on est pas si proches!

-On a pas le choix, alors tais-toi et pieute!

Kaoru n'en rajouta pas davantage et, frissonnante, elle se rapprocha un peu plus.

-Qui aurait cru que tu serais aussi timide, Kyo, hein? Toi qui te fait si facilement remarquer? Chuchota-t-elle.

-La ferme. Si t'étais pas une nana, je t'en aurais déjà collé une!

-On réglera nos comptes demain au dôjo, si tu veux, mais là je veux dormir donc tu la fermes aussi!

Aussitôt entrés dans la chambre de Rukia, Ichigo s'assoit sur son futon avec un soupir.

-Bah faut pas se gêner, paysan! râla son hôte.

-Tu penses sérieusement que je puisse rentrer dans ton placard? Sans déconner, y'a que les naines dans ton genre qui peuvent! Rétorqua le rouquin. Et puis de toute façon...

Rukia s'étant rapprochée pour mieux se quereller avec son ami, se retrouva emprisonnée dans ses bras.

-...il fait trop froid dans ta piaule pour dormir chacun de son côté, non?

Rukia voulut essayer de se débattre mais, à l'idée qu'Ichigo était maintenant libre, pourquoi se voiler la face? Elle se laissa donc faire et embrassa Ichigo sur le nez.

-Je te préviens, si tu essayes de me peloter quand je dors, je te balance dans l'étang des carpes koï, qui est tout à fait proche et juste à côté de la chambre de Nii-sama. Tu voudrais quand même pas qu'il découvre qu'un paysan se soit infiltré dans la chambre de sa soeur pour la tripoter sans son consentement? Parce que c'est ce qu'il croira!

-Sale p...

-Mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime, Ichigo!

La remarque ironique cloua le bec à l'adolescent. Il mit d'ailleurs longtemps à se rendre compte que Rukia s'était retirée derrière son paravent pour enfiler une tenue de nuit. Une fois de retour, elle constata qu'Ichigo s'était déjà installé dans le futon et avait les yeux mi-clos. Quand elle se glissa à son tour sous les draps, Ichigo l'attira vers lui pour la coller contre son torse.

-Tu me vois ravie de constater que tu es plus chaud que ma peluche Chappy! ironisa-t-elle dans l'unique but de voir son expression blasée, comme à chaque fois qu'elle le comparait à une peluche grandeur nature...

Il devait être environ vingt-deux heures quand le couple entra dans la chambre qui leur avait été assignée, main dans la main et le sourire aux lèvres. Ces deux-là, aussi discrets pouvaient-ils paraître, n'étaient pas n'importe qui, et pourtant si le monde savait ce qui se passait entre eux... Hayato, fils d'un homme d'affaires et d'une pianiste italienne, était le parfait métisse : Une maîtrise totale des deux langues, un visage japonais avec quelques soupçons de l'Italie, bref, de quoi faire chavirer n'importe quel cœur. Il avait à son bras, ou plutôt dans son cœur une fille de rêve, Ayumi, une japonaise de souche, fille de gérants d'un restaurant de grande renommée.  
Bref ils étaient ensemble et s'aimaient plus que tout, mais il y avait toujours quelque chose pour plomber l'ambiance et, ce soir, elle n'était pas à la rigolade, mais plus à l'engueulade.

-Mais puisque je te dis que je veux dormir à droite! Beugla un argenté aux airs faussement scandalisés.  
-Même pas en rêve, chéri.  
-Mais ma vie est un rêve, mon petit ange!

-C'est cela, oui.

Sans plus de cérémonie, la demoiselle se mit en maillot de bain vu qu'elle n'avait ni T-shirt, ni chemise pour dormir et s'allongea du côté droit du futon. Hayato, légèrement rouge et totalement désabusé, retira tout vêtement susceptible de le gêner, entre autres sa chemise et son pantalon. Venant s'installer confortablement dans le futon, il sentit la demoiselle prise de légers frissons et lui partagea sa chaleur humaine, sans un mot, sans un geste, il glissa juste de légères paroles.

-Il faudra bien qu'on leur avoue un jour ou l'autre…que nous partons pour faire nos études en Italie.

-Oui…

Elle fourra son visage dans le cou du jeune homme et finit par sombrer dans les méandres de ses rêves, blottie dans les bras de celui qu'elle savait être l'homme de sa vie.

Un peu plus au fond du couloir une pile électrique à la tignasse rousse, sautait partout et s'amusait à chatouiller sa petite amie. Une fois totalement calme et serein, il l'embrassa tendrement pour se faire pardonner et finit par s'allonger sur le futon.

-Tu crois que Fye va bien ?

-Rooh Lavi, Fye est assez grand pour s'en sortir tout seul!

-Oui, mais tout de même…Je m'inquiète.

-Eh pourquoi tu t'inquiète pour Fye?

De cette conversation il s'ensuivit un long blanc et une grande réflexion de la part du rouquin. Le tout finit avec des oreilles de lapin sur la tête, un regard assez niais et un Lavi qui se gratte le crâne en parlant.

-Bah…Je sais pas en fait…

-Lavi, tu es désespérant.

-Nooooon, je suis… Je suis… Je ne suis pas un joueur de Poker c'est sûr…Non je totalement ivre de votre parfum, totalement perdu dans l'océan d'image représentant votre visage qui hante mes pensées, OUI mademoiselle je suis totalement fou de vous!

Il y eut un nouveau blanc et Kisa regarda, totalement dépitée, la tête de son amant, puis son regard s'adoucit et elle finit par mourir de rire. Lavi un peu laissé au dépourvu, se jeta sur la demoiselle et recommença les chatouilles. On peut le dire, pour eux la nuit n'était pas terminée, même s'ils resteraient tout de même sages.

Malheureusement les cris, les pleure et les fou rire ne sont pas du goût de tout le monde et la chambre à coté, soit celle de Tatsuki et Takeshi, n'était pas épargnée par les bruits nuisibles que faisait la pile électrique _number one_. Tatsuki était même prête à se lever pour aller assommer Lavi, mais fut retenue par deux bras entourant sa taille et dû se rallonger comme une gentille petite fille bien sage.

On ne pouvait pas dire que, dans la chambre des deux bretteurs, l'amusement soit au beau fixe, non plutôt le calme. Le brun et la rouquine étaient plus romantiques, blottis l'un contre l'autre dans un silence de mort, enfin presque. Takeshi ouvrit tout de même la bouche.

-Je suis jaloux.

Cette phrase, sonna aux oreilles de Tatsuki qui releva immédiatement la tête pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

-Ah? Et jaloux de quoi donc ?

-J'ai toujours été jaloux de Kurogane.

-Ah bon, pourquoi ?

-Depuis le collège, il a pu te serrer dans ses bras, partager tes baisers sucrés. Il a obtenu ton amour et ton romantisme bien avant moi.

-Takeshi…

-Mais ça va changer, je ne vais plus être jaloux, car je vais te rendre encore plus heureuse qu'il a pu faire ton bonheur. Après tout, il m'a lancé ce défi.

Tatsuki se reblottit correctement dans les bras de son tendre et finit par faire entendre sa douce voix.

-Tu me rends déjà extrêmement heureuse car, et d'une je vous aime à la folie, Yamamoto Takeshi, et de deux, vous êtes ici, avec moi, le jour de mon anniversaire.

Le cœur du brun se réchauffa et il finit par resserrer son emprise sur la rouquine. Les glapissements de Lavi avaient pris fin et il n'entendaient plus que la respiration régulière de sa tendre amante. Doucement, il embrassa son front et souffla un « Je t'aime, bel ange, bon anniversaire. » à l'oreille de la demoiselle et sombra à son tour dans un sommeil léger.

Dans la chambre en face, on ne pouvait pas dire que l'ambiance était à l'humour et au romantisme, bien aux contraire! Yuki était en colère, un rictus bien apparent s'étant formé aux coins de ses lèvres. Effectivement, en regardant la scène d'un peu plus près, on voyait :

Les deux futons collés l'un à l'autre et un Fye au visage de chérubin grelottant en caleçon, implorant du regard le rongeur… Rongeur pas forcement très enclin à accéder à sa demande.

-Allez Yun-chan, s'il te plaîîîît!

-Non.

-J'ai froid, s'il te plaît, tout le monde le fait! Je suis sûr qu'ils sont tous collés les uns aux autres!

-Ils sont tous ou presque par couple, voire par paire homme-femme. Nous sommes deux hommes, donc non. »

De légères rougeurs s'annoncèrent sur le visage de Yuki, chose qui n'échappa point à Fye qui se leva et enlaça Yuki, plus par jeu qu'autre chose. Les rougeurs se transformèrent alors en une jolie couleur pivoine, parcourant tout le visage du Sôma, ce dernier dans l'impossibilité de bouger tenta de parler :

-F-fye…T-Tu…Tu peu…Tu peux…

Fye le relâcha et afficha un grand sourire, puis se mit à rire en voyant le visage plus que pivoine de Yuk,i qui lui ne rigolait pas, mais alors pas du tout!

Quelque minutes plus tard Fye fut envoyé sur le futon par un coup de poing monumental. Fye le regarda sans comprendre et vit à l'expression de celui aux cheveux parme qu'il valait mieux ne pas chercher à savoir. Sans rien dire, ni même un sourire, un regard, il se coucha de son côté, se massant tout de même la joue, il aurait un bleu, c'était sûr, mais bon il l'avait cherché.

Yuki, inspirant et expirant, se déshabilla et vint prendre place près du blondinet. Pourquoi… Pourquoi une boule s'était-elle logée dans son estomac, après tout Fye n'avait fait que s'amuser. Doucement, il se tourna vers la tête blonde et frissonna de froid. Doucement, il ouvrit la bouche et laissa teinter sa voix, finalement il s'en voulait.

-F-fye, excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû te frapper…

-C'est rien, c'est oublié. T-tu grelotte, même si nous sommes des garçons, on p...

-Oui!

Fye ne dit rien et se tourna vers Yuki pour se blottir contre lui. Doucement, Yuki sombra dans un sommeil profond et ne put entendre, enfin c'est ce que Fye pensait, cette dernière phrase:

-Yuki, si tu savais, à ton égard… les sentiments qui habitent mon cœur… Je…je t'ai…me.

Sans rien dire et sans rien faire, Yuki s'endormit totalement, suivi de près par Fye. Finalement, toute la maison avait fini par sombrer dans un sommeil profond…

* * *

Voila, alors ce chapitre? vous en pensez quoi? il vous a plus? Laissait un review

Bisou les loulous et les louloutes


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9: Scènes de ménages au manoir des Kuchiki

Toc toc toc...

Toc toc toc...

Toc toc toc...

-Rukia-sama! Votre frère est levé! Rukia-sama!

Une des silhouettes dans le futon sembla remuer pendant que l'autre émit un grognement. Puis la première se leva en sursaut:

-Quoi? Nii-sama est levé?

Pendant que Rukia vérifiait sa tenue, le domestique entra et se mit à genoux.

-Kuchiki Byakuya-dono se dirige vers votre chambre! Il ne s'attend pas à vous trouver en si charmante compagnie...

Le domestique leva le regard pour voir Ichigo torse nu s'étirer au côté de Rukia.

-Ichigo! Prends tes fringues et suis le couloir extérieur pour aller dans l'une des chambres! Si Nii-sama t'aperçoit, il va te tuer!

-Ouais bon ça va, deux secondes! rétorqua celui-ci.

Il renfila son T-shirt et embrassa brièvement Rukia avant de s'éclipser. Il fit coulisser la porte de la chambre voisine et prit le temps de souffler avant de regarder dans quelle chambre il se trouvait. Et là, il eut presque envie de s'exiler dans une autre pièce: il ne s'attendait pas à voir les deux silhouettes enlacées dans le futon, tout du moins pas si proches. Et, même s'il n'avait aucune envie de l'avouer, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Kaoru le remplace aussi vite.

En effet, il se trouvait à moins de trois mètres des futons collés de Kyo et Kaoru. Celle-ci était allongée sur lui et, de ce qu'il pouvait en voir avec ses cheveux cascadant dans son dos, elle était très peu vêtue. Pour couronner le tout, elle enlaçait le torse d'un Kyo profondément endormi, visiblement peu habillé lui aussi. Il étouffa un juron et sortit de la pièce, en oubliant de se faire discret et en claquant donc involontairement le pan de la paroi coulissante. Ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller Kyo, qui manqua de sursauter en considérant la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il essaya de repousser doucement Kaoru pour ne pas la réveiller mais, manque de pot, elle ouvrit les yeux.

-Bonjour Poil de Carotte!

-Va te rhabiller, t'as vu l'heure qu'il est? Rétorqua l'autre avec mauvaise humeur.

Kyo se leva, enfila sa chemise, et sortit sans un regard pour sa camarade.

_On dirait un ours mal léché au réveil! C'est trop mignon! _se moqua gentiment Kaoru en le regardant partir.

Elle enfila sa robe et sortit à son tour pour rejoindre le salon, où probablement tout le monde se trouvait.

Dès qu'Ichigo entrait dans la chambre voisine, il constatait que les paires étaient étroitement enlacées dans un seul futon. Il fit une pause avant d'entrer dans la dernière chambre pour songer:

_Mais ils ont que ça à foutre de se peloter en se réchauffant? M'enfin, au moins dans cette chambre je suis sûr qu'ils seront pas..._

Ichigo s'interrompit dans ses pensées en constatant que même Fye et Yuki étaient étroitement enlacés dans leur futon.

_Mais c'est pas possible, même eux? _

Exaspéré, il se hâta de rejoindre la porte pour rejoindre le salon, où il pensait ne pas tomber sur une mauvaise surprise. Là, il s'assit dans un fauteuil moelleux et attendit que les autres le rejoignent, ce qui ne tarda pas. Kyo fut le premier à le rejoindre et, quand il aperçut la grimace que faisait Ichigo en le fixant, ses poils se hérissèrent sur ses bras:

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as à me fixer comme ça? Tu veux te battre? Je te préviens, si tu-

-Kyo, calme-toi, faut pas s'agiter dès le réveil! entendit-il derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour faire face à une Kaoru tout sourire.

-Salut Ichigo. Bien dormi avec Rukia-chan? s'enquit-elle avec un sourire entendu.

-Sans commentaires.

-Ah, en voilà un qui a pas eu ce qu'il voulait cette nuit! entendirent-ils dans leur dos.

Takeshi venait d'arriver, le bras autour de la taille d'une Tatsuki qui avait visiblement plus de mal que lui à émerger le matin.

Ichigo allait répliquer quand il vit les autres membres du groupe arriver. Il ne manquait maintenant plus que Rukia, et ils seraient au complet. D'un regard, tous comprirent qu'ils devaient attendre que celle-ci se montre pour connaître la suite des événements.

Quand la plus jeune des Kuchiki fit son apparition un quart d'heure plus tard, elle avait l'air légèrement ennuyé et ne tarda pas à déclarer:

-Nii-sama s'est absenté ce matin, il ne rentrera pas avant ce soir. Il m'a chargé de vous dire que vous pouviez rester si vous vouliez, en précisant qu'au moindre manquement à l'étiquette il se chargerait de vous évincer.

-Au moins il l'a dit de manière classe! Fit remarquer Lavi.

-Je vous propose donc un petit-déjeuner dans la cour aux cerisiers, et ensuite je vous emmènerait à nos sources chaudes.

-Owiiiiiii! C'est décidé, à partir d'aujourd'hui je serai ton admirateur secret, Rukia-chan! s'exclama Fye à l'entente des mots 'sources chaudes'.

-Euh pour le secret c'est râpé, tu nous as mis au courant! Railla Ayumi avec un grand sourire.

-Ouais, bon, hein, c'est l'intention qui compte! _Ne_, Rukia-chan, on peut pas sauter le p'tit-déj' et y aller tout de suite? demanda-t-il, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Yuki enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, l'air désespéré.

-Moi j'suis pas d'accord! J'ai la dalle! S'insurgea Lavi.

-Sans vouloir être malpolie, moi aussi j'ai les crocs! ajouta Kaoru.

Les autres se joignirent à elle, si l'on omettait un Ichigo mentalement absent et un Kyo boudeur. Rukia haussa les épaules en les invitant à la suivre à l'extérieur.

-Tu vois, Fye, toujours demander l'avis des autres avant de réclamer quelque chose. Ironisa Yuki au côté de son compagnon de la nuit qui rongeait son frein, terriblement frustré. Ça sera pour plus tard, patience! Ajouta-t-il en chuchotant.

Détail qui remonta le moral de la pile électrique en flèche, ce qui se remarqua par son sprint dans la cour aux cerisiers.

Après un copieux petit-déjeuner sous forme de pique-nique, chacun prit le chemin des sources chaudes en discutant allègrement. S'il n'avait pas été en terre inconnue, Fye aurait volontiers pris les devants du petit groupe, mais pour cette fois-ci, il se laissa mener par la maîtresse momentanée des lieux.

-Alors le chat, t'as pas eu trop froid cette nuit? Sussura Yuki à Kyo une fois dans le bain réservé aux hommes.

-T'insinues quoi, là? S'emporta Kyo en sursautant.

-Oh, tu sais, c'est aussi un besoin naturel! Continua Yuki qui, décidément, adorait jouer avec les nerfs de son cousin.

Comme il voyait que Kyo ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir, il ajouta:

-D'après certaines sources, il semblerait que tu t'entendes vraiment très bien avec Kaoru-chan, au point de ne pas avoir besoin que de se réchauffer dans le même lit...

-HEEEIIINNN?

Dans un bond en arrière, Kyo se cogna contre la paroi en roche de la source chaude. Yuki se rapprocha pour murmurer:

-Alors, ça fait quoi de ne pas se transformer?

-Comment tu sais que...

-Oh, mais ça fait longtemps, voyons! D'après Shigure, ça ferait même plus de deux mois!

Kyo, abasourdi, ne dit mot. Yuki en profita pour ajouter à voix haute:

-D'ailleurs, si tu veux, il y a d'autres bains, tu n'es pas obligé de rester en notre compagnie, tu peux rejoindre Kaoru-chan! Pas vrai, Ichigo?

D'un regard échangé avec l'autre rouquin, Kyo comprit:

-Vous m'avez espionné, en plus? Et pis fallait forcément que tu le dises aux autres! Rhaaa, vous m'faites tous chier! J'me barre! S'insurgea Kyo en sortant vivement du bain.

Il entoura son bassin d'une serviette et rejoignit la salle d'eau attenante pour enfiler un kimono – car le domestique avait assuré qu'il s'occuperait de laver leurs vêtements pendant qu'ils se détendaient dans l'onsen. Croisant une servante dans le couloir intérieur, il demanda où se trouvait le dôjo puis s'y rendit d'un pas rageur.

Une fois arrivé, il se saisit d'un hakama et l'enfila sous son kimono. Il se prépara à s'échauffer quand il tomba nez-à-nez avec l'objet de ses pensées:

-Kyon? Déjà là? Je pensais pas que tu étais si pressé qu'on règle nos petits comptes... Ironisa-t-elle en continuant sa série d'abdos.

Kaoru avait elle aussi enfilé un hakama sous son kimono et se releva au bout d'un certain nombre effectué.

-Mais toi aussi tu t'y mets? Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous de bon matin?

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? S'enquit Kaoru, connue pour sa curiosité.

-C'est ta faute aussi! Si tu t'étais mise près de la porte plutôt que collée au mur et si tu t'étais pas désapée pour pieuter, t'aurais pas eu froid! Et Ichigo nous aurait pas surpris et moufté!

-Ah, Ichigo nous a vu? Quand ça?

-Quand tu étais étalée de tout ton long contre moi! Faut pas se gêner, d'ailleurs!

-Y'a pas de mal à avoir un bon oreiller chauffant! Se défendit Kaoru d'un ton léger.

Voyant que Kyo ne décolérait pas, Kaoru se leva et s'avança au centre du tatami.

-Allez, viens te défouler, va!

Et Kyo ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il chargea d'une foulée rapide et, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ils se retrouvèrent à parer et rendre les coups l'un de l'autre. Ayant déjà combattu contre le Sôma, Kaoru savait qu'il était impulsif mais pas dépourvu de force pour autant. Elle savait éviter ses coups, mais n'avait pas encore trouvé de brèche suffisamment importante dans sa garde pour tenter sa chance.

-Et tu dis qu'on nous a vu? C'est pas si grave!

-Ça l'est! Parce que tout le monde croit qu'on a...

Ne sachant comment le dire, Kyo s'interrompit. Et ce fut là son erreur, car Kaoru profita de son trouble pour agir. D'un revers du pied, elle l'envoya au sol et s'assit à califourchon sur lui pour ne pas qu'ils se relève.

-Vas-y, je suis prête à t'entendre râler! En quoi c'est si grave, vu qu'il s'est rien passé? À moins que regrettes de ne pas avoir profité de l'occasion en or? Le provoqua-t-elle avec un sourire sournois.

Kyo eut un sursaut de rage et repoussa Kaoru avant de se retrouver au-dessus d'elle, dans un rapport de force inversé. Mais, dans son élan, il n'avait pas prévu de se retrouver proche au point de ne laisser aucun espace entre leur deux corps.

Rukia soupira: Elle se sentait un peu mise à l'écart, en compagnie d'Ayumi, Tatsuki et Kisa qui parlaient de sujet dont elle ne le sentait pas le moins du monde concernée. Et Kaoru qui n'était même pas là. Un nouveau soupir lui échappa: il lui aurait été plus agréable de converser avec son ancienne rivale que de se retrouver comme un simple meuble dans sa propre demeure. Après avoir averti ses camarades, elle sortit du bain et rentra dans le manoir. En sortant de la salle d'eau, elle tomba sur Ichigo.

-Oh Rukia! Télépathie!

-Si tu le dis... soupira-t-elle.

La jeune Kuchiki continua son chemin et rentra dans sa chambre. Ichigo, piqué à vif par son indifférence, la suivit jusqu'au bassin de carpes koï dans la cour intérieure. Il s'assit au côté de Rukia dans l'herbe.

-J'ai l'impression de faire partie des murs, avec les filles qui parlent dans leur propre coin.

-Pourquoi t'essaies pas de t'intégrer à la conversation?

-Et tu voudrais que je parle de quoi? Je ne connais pas les loisirs qu'elles partagent, je n'ai pas reçu la même éducation.

-Ah çà...

-Tu peux pas comprendre, paysan! Railla Rukia.

-Je pourrais si tu faisais plus d'efforts!

La brunette ne répondit pas et fixa son regard sur l'une des carpes dans le bassin.

-T'as bien dormi cette nuit? T'as pas eu trop froid? Demanda soudain Ichigo.

Le coeur de Rukia manqua un battement: elle avait soudain repensé à la promiscuité que tous deux avaient partagé la nuit précédente. Elle tourna son visage vers lui et esquissa un sourire timide.

-Bien dormi... sauf quand tu t'es tourné de ton côté, là j'ai eu froid!

-Ah, désolé!

Chacun vit que l'autre avait les joues pourpres et, alors qu'ils s'approchaient lentement l'un de l'autre, ils entendirent un bruit de cavalcade et des cris étouffés. Ils décidèrent de ne pas y prêter attention quand:

-TATSU! CÂLIIIIIIIIIN!

-Nan, pas envie!

Un silence se fit alors. Tatsuki et Takeshi s'étaient immobilisés, ébahis par ce qu'ils voyaient: depuis quand Ichigo et Rukia mettaient leur fierté de côté pour se comporter comme deux amants?

Ces derniers s'éloignèrent alors précipitamment et Ichigo se redonna contenance:

-Takeshi, tu peux me faire une faveur? demanda-t-il.

-Ça va me coûter cher? s'enquit l'autre.

-Je vous jure, tout de suite les grands mots! interrompit Tatsuki, hilare. Promis, Ichigo, on dira rien! Mais attention aux gaffes devant ton frère, Rukia-chan! conseilla-t-elle.

Rukia et Ichigo se consultèrent un instant avant d'acquiescer dans un parfait accord, détournant ensuite les talons dans des directions différentes.


	10. Chapter 10

Dix Deja et bah c'est un truc qui se fête, ça pour vous dire je vous est reservez une petite surprise a la fin,, mais avant faut lire le chapitre.

Petit rappel tout de même les personnage de reborn, bleach, naruto, fruit basket et tsubasa ne sont pas a moi mais a leur auteur. Par contre les autres eux ils sont a moi on ne touche pas (Tatsuki; Kaoru, Minako, Kisa et Ayumi...)

Voila bonne lecture =D

* * *

On pouvait clairement entendre le « Bip! Bip! Bip! » caractéristique d'un objet nuisible et très connu pour son attaque spéciale « Tant que je sonne c'est que tu n'est pas réveillé! Alors je continue! » et, il faut tout de même l'avouer, ce fut efficace, puisqu'une main cette fois ci masculine, sortit de sous les draps pour apprendre au réveil ce qu'était le vol plané ainsi que l'atterrissage dit « en douceur » contre le mur en face du lit, le tout en souplesse et suivi de gesticulations ressemblant à des étirements de la part de la chose informe qui trônait sous le simple drap, d'où l'on pouvait entendre des grognements distincts.

La chose repoussa d'ailleurs le drap et se leva, laissant apparaitre un corps finement musclé vêtu d'un simple boxer noir. Il avait un visage aux traits assez durs et pourtant aussi fin que les muscles saillants de son torse. Il se rendit paresseusement dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et se rendre présentable, puis passa devant la glace où il finit par esquisser un sourire carnassier et un regard sauvage, surplombé d'un bleu allant de l'électrique au pastel. Il passa sa main dans sa chevelure tout aussi bleue que ses yeux.

Bizarre, non? Vous en voyez beaucoup, vous, des hommes aux cheveux bleus ? Peut-être était-ce un punk, pourtant il avait l'air plus félin qu'autre chose.

Ledit chaton finit par sortir de la salle de bain pour retourner dans sa chambre. Sans un mot, il mit le nez dans son armoire et en sortit quelques vêtements qu'il passa avec nonchalance : un jean bleu délavé, accompagné d'une chemise noire pas boutonnée pour le moment. Il hésita longuement: devait-il supporter une cravate…ou pas ?

La réponse se fit nette et précise : il referma le meuble avec un regard dégoûté à l'idée de porter un de ces morceaux de tissu qui donnaient l'air « travailleur », mais lui n'était pas travailleur. Non, il était surveillant, ou pion si vous préférez. Il était surveillant depuis l'année précédente dans un complexe que nous connaissons maintenant tous : Toga.

Sans s'accorder de réflexions, il passa dans la cuisine et avala un café avant de regarder l'heure et finir par aller au boulot, non sans ronchonnements de sa part ou simples plaintes.

Un nouveau trimestre s'annonçait et, cela se lisait dans son regard azur, il n'avait pas envie de reprendre de si tôt. Et, effectivement, c'est avec bon nombre de grognements qu'il effectua son trajet en métro. Là, il lisait d'un air absent le journal, histoire d'être un minimum au courant, et ne se gênait pas pour faire savoir son mécontentement lorsque quelque passant lui écrasait les pieds ou le bousculait. Quand, enfin, il sortit de la station de métro, il respira un grand coup à l'air libre. Non pas qu'il soit ravi de sa destination, il était au moins soulagé à l'idée d'être à la surface et dans une atmosphère moins tendue.

Alors qu'il marchait d'un air nonchalant dans le campus de Toga et s'apprêtait à entrer dans la Vie Scolaire, il sentit qu'on lui assénait une tape dans le dos. Il avait presque décidé de l'ignorer quand il entendit:

-Hé, Grimm! Comment étaient tes vacances?

-Kensei... Connard! Ça allait d'jà pas fort quand je m'suis réveillé, mais si en plus tu m'fous un grand coup de latte dans l'dos, ça va pas l'faire! Tu la veux ta baffe?

-Ouh là, il s'est levé de mauvais poil, le Grimmy! Tout doux, pas mordre, mon minou!

Le prénommé ne s'embêta pas à user de la parole pour lui répondre. L'instant d'après, il délaissait un Kensei l'arcarde en sang et embrassant le sol pour continuer son trajet, tout grincheux qu'il était.

Un peu plus loin, juste à l'entrée du complexe scolaire, les élèves commençaient à affluer. On pouvait discerner Inoue toujours accompagnée de ses deux greluches adorées, Ino et Sakura, ainsi que de trois ou quatre garçons dont on ne citera pas les noms. Dans un autre coin de cette entrée on pouvait apercevoir une rouquine à couettes avec un sac et un bokken, son katana en bois, sur l'épaule, accompagnée d'un blond tout sourire qui n'arrêtait pas de jacasser, le tout très vite rejoint par une fraise aux sourcils froncés et à l'air renfrogné. Le tout impatiemment attendu par une pile électrique, le président du club de lame et une Kaoru pas encore très bien réveillée. Comme un peu tout le monde, me direz-vous, mais cela ne dura qu'un temps, puisqu'un blondinet pouvant parfois porter le nom de « Réveil de rechange » eut la bonne idée de mettre un peu d'ambiance dans ce monde d'endormis. Le tout une fois arrivé à leur niveau :

-OHAYOOOOOOOO MINNAAAAAAAA !

-FYYYYYYYYYYE !

-LAVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Et ce fut une jolie scène presque parfaite, où deux amoureux couraient l'un vers l'autre sur un air de _Ti amo_, si une jeune rouquine n'avait pas trouvé la bonne idée de dégainer son sabre d'entraînement pour la placer sous la gorge des deux piles électriques. On peut dire que ce geste glaça les alentours. Oui, la jeune femme était connue pour sa dextérité et ce, même mal réveillée. Elle leva la tête et lança un regard noir aux deux énergumènes.

-Le premier qui recommence à gueuler, je m'assure qu'il parlera plus.

-Ou-oui Mamzelle. Dit un Fye pas du tout rassuré à l'idée de se faire trancher la gorge par une rouquine.

-Bien, je préfère ça.

Tatsuki, satisfaite, rengaina son sabre, un air toujours aussi noir peint sur le visage, et partit câliner Takeshi, ou plutôt finir sa nuit sur son épaule; vous l'aurez deviné la demoiselle n'est pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, du matin. Elle fut même dérangée une seconde fois par un cri aigu suivi d'un immense BOUM…Quoi ? Bah oui, Sakura avait passé son fanatisme d'un brun à l'autre, et était totalement sous le charme de l'ancien joueur de base-ball, mais pas de chance pour Tatsuki, son tendre lui avait prit le sabre des mains et l'avait emprisonnée dans ses bras de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse aller couper les cordes vocales du bonbon rose, le tout sous le regard ébahi de Kaoru qui en découvrait de plus en plus sur le caractère de la bretteuse.

Doucement le visage de la jeune demoiselle passa de personne en personne, allant même jusqu'à certaines filles qui bavait littéralement devant Fye, Ichigo, Kyo…et les autres. Pourquoi ? Grand mystère, mais tout de même intéressant. Malheureusement, tout à une fin, et la cloche ne tarda pas à faire entendre son doux tintement. Tous se lâchèrent. Kisa et Tatsuki partaient vers leur cours de sport : aujourd'hui arts martiaux en plein air. Rukia, Kyo et Yuki prirent la direction du dernier étage ou les attendaient la douce torture des deux heures de cours de mathématiques. Kaoru et le reste du groupe, plus la clique d'Inoue, partirent eux en direction de leur classe. Une fois arivés, ils eurent tout de même la surprise de voir le grand sourire de leur professeur.

-Bonjour les jeunes! Oui, j'ai oublié de vous dire que j'ai déplacé le cours! Déclara-t-il avec un immense sourire.

Perdant tout expression de joie, les élèves prirent place pour deux longues et interminables heures de japonais, où Takeshi regardait par la fenêtre, un sourire béat aux lèvres; Ichigo dormait; Fye et Lavi faisaient un jolie dessin et Kaoru, elle, s'amusait à compter le nombre de fois où leur enseignant disait « Hein! » dans ses phrases. Résultat ? Ichigo s'était reçu le brosse pour essuyer le tableau en plein dans le crâne, Fye et Lavi avaient fait un dessin encore plus pourri que ceux de Rukia, Kaoru avait arrêté de compter au bout du cinquantième en moins d'une heure et Takeshi avait fait briller par son intelligence en répondant au prof qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre à sa question car il était trop occupé à regarder sa petite amie aplatir ses camarades.

Une heure, deux heures, trois heures…enfin sonna la sonnerie de la libération, celle du déjeuner. Comme toujours, le petit groupe attendit Kaoru, alors que Takeshi se faisait alpaguer par un bonbon rose.

-Ne, Yamamoto-kun, tu viens déjeuner avec nous ? Toi aussi, Kurosaki-kun ?

-Haruno, lâche-le!

La voix tranchante d'une rouquine se fit ressentir alors que ladite Haruno lâchait le bras du brun pour venir à la hauteur de Tatsuki.

-Quoi encore ? D'abord tu me piques Kurogane, ensuite Yamamoto-kun, tu vas tous te les taper, les capitaines de l'équipe de Kendo ?

Un sourire narquois ornait ses lèvres, juste avant qu'elle ne se retrouve percutée par un coup de poing en plein dedans. Non, vous ne rêvez pas, la demoiselle avait bel et bien frappé la fleur de cerisier. Cette dernière, les larmes aux yeux, était d'ailleurs partie en direction des toilettes avant d'aller sûrement se plaindre à la vie scolaire.

Takeshi, assez abasourdi par la scène, pris la main de la jeune fille et finit par partir en direction des toits. L'affaire n'allait pas être au centre des discussions. Peu de temps après, le petit groupe suivit très vite, rattrapé par Kisa qui demanda ce qui venait de se passer et finit par éclater de rire comme le reste de la troupe, après tout c'était bien fait pour la harpie qu'était Sakura Haruno. Souriants et rieurs, ils s'installèrent pour manger, racontant les derniers potins avant la question fatidique posée par Fye :

-Bon les gens, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pendant les vacances? Moi j'ai été invité par Yuki à aller dans une de ses maisons secondaires, c'était trop bien! J'aime les _onsen_!

-Moi, je suis parti voir mon grand père à Hokkaido. J'peux vous dire qu'il est coriace le vieux, il m'a fait ranger toute sa bibliothèque!

-J'suis parti avec ma famille au bord de la mer, avait annoncé Ichigo avec le plus grand enthousiasme du monde, et toi Rukia ?

-Je…je suis partie avec Nii-Sama à Singapour, puis en Thaïlande. Où est tu allée, Kaoru-chan?

-Moi ? J'ai du supporter ma sœur ! Tu sais, celle qui tire des flèches dans le dos de ton frère, en France. D'ailleurs, les français sont vraiment des gens bizarres. Ils mangent pas avec des baguettes !

Ce fut une crise de fou rire général quand Kaoru expliqua le pourquoi du comment, avant que Kisa, qui avait enfin ouvert la bouche, ne reprenne :

-Moi, je suis partie en Irlande avec ma mère, c'était vraiment sublime ! Et toi Tatsuki, qu'as-tu fait ?

-Ah, pour ma part, je suis partie avec Takeshi en Amérique pour voir Kurogane.

Elle l'avait dit d'une voix heureuse et gaie, contrairement à ce que les gens pouvaient croire, elle était épanouie et pas le moins du monde renfermée sur elle-même, ce qui mis du baume au cœur d'un peu tout le monde. Voir pleurer la rouquine au mauvais caractère était un spectacle à se fendre le cœur.

-Et il va bien ? Du neuf, du nouveau ?

-Il est capitaine de l'unique équipe de kendo des USA et, si on se qualifie pour les mondiaux scolaires, on aura la joie de combattre son équipe. Puis…

-Il a une nouvelle copine. Avait dit Takeshi en serrant sa belle contre son torse. Une fille aux cheveux vert nommée Mashiro, elle est également dans son équipe. Très sympa !

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers la bretteuse, cherchant une quelconque pointe de tristesse sur son visage, mais rien. Tatsuki leur renvoya un sourire avant d'éclater de rire une nouvelle fois, ce qui causa un fou rire général, version troisième du nom.

Malheureusement, comme toute bonne chose a une finle dénouement arriva en défonçant la porte. Un homme fit alors irruption, l'air d'un psychopathe chauv…au crane rasé.

-NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ? L'ACCES AU TOIT EST INTERDIT !

Le tout avec des manières et un sourire tout aussi psychopathe que l'était son regard, ce qui eut pour effet, non pas de faire peur, mais bel et bien de faire, une nouvelle fois, exploser de rire la petite troupe. Ce que cette troupe n'avait pourtant pas prévu, c'était que le surveillant le prenne mal, mais vraiment très mal.

-VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MA GUEULE, EN PLUS ?

Ils restèrent bouche bée devant la réaction exagérée de celui qui leur faisait face, un bokken accroché à la ceinture de son pantalon.

-PAS DE REPONSE ? TRES BIEN, VOUS ETES DE CORVEE DE JARDINAGE DEMAIN SOIR ! TRAVAUX D'INTERÊT GENERAL !

Sur ce, le couple petit groupe arrêta de rire : hé merde, ils avaient été « collés » ! Doucement, ils se levèrent, donnèrent leur nom avant de redescendre dans la cour pour finir leur repas, sous le regard d'Ikkaku, le troisième surveillant de Toga. Ce dernier repartit d'ailleurs en direction de la Vie scolaire.

Tout content de lui, il entra avec perte et fracas, faisant sursauter une jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

-GRIMMY, T'AS DU BOULOT DEMAIN SOIR !

-Arrête avec ce surnom débile, mon prénom c'est Grimmjow. Grimmjow ! Tu vas te le rentrer dans le crâne ou toi aussi tu veux ta baffe? Et puis, pourquoi c'est moi qui vais avoir du boulot ?

-C'est toi qui est de surveillance pour les travaux d'intérêt général ?

-Ouais et alors ?

Ikkaku lui balança une liste en lui annonçant, tout fier de lui, qu'il venait de dépasser son record de la semaine, avec onze personnes « collées » d'un coup. Grimmjow s'affala sur sa chaise, crevé d'avance, alors qu'Ikkaku repartait en chasse sous le regard de Kensei qui n'osait plus rien dire. Le regard de Grimmjow se posa ensuite sur la demoiselle présente devant lui, la lèvre en sang.

-Bon, il t'es arrivé quoi, à toi ? T'as loupé la marche ?

-N…Non.

-Bon alors quoi, tu t'es pris une mandale ?

-Je... Oui…

-Bah explique alors, au lieu de bégayer !

Grimmjow était assez éreinté. D'abord, il s'était levé de mauvaise humeur, ensuite on lui collait un coup de latte dans l'omoplate, puis venaient les travaux d'intérêt général ramené par un azimuté et pour finir, une fille avec une lèvre explosée qui n'osait pas se confier alors qu'elle venait se plaindre.

-En fait, j'ai un peu cherché la merde auprès d'une fille, en lui disant qu'elle me piquait tous les mecs qui m'intéressent. Elle l'a mal pris et m'a collé son poing dans la figure avant de repartir comme si de rien n'était ! Déclara-t-elle en prenant un air affligé, la panoplie de la victime de théâtre.

-C'tout ?

-Ou…Oui !

-Très bien, nous règlerons ça dans l'après midi, va soigner ta lèvre et retourne en cours !

De son coté, le petit groupe ruminait : ce pion était vraiment une plaie ! Mais le pire, c'était quand il venait aux entrainements spécialisés dans le Kendo. Tatsuki, assise contre Takeshi, en eut un sacrée frisson.

-Je savais bien que je l'avais déjà vu quelque part ! Il vient de temps en temps s'entrainer au club de Lames ! Enfin, devrais-je dire plutôt faire des ravages...

-C'est pas faux ! À chaque fois qu'il vient, il est pire que le démon lui-même !

Malheureusement, la sonnerie se fit entendre et tout le beau monde dût repartir en cours, pour peu de temps, certes, mais ils devaient tout de même repartir dans l'enfer qu'étaient les matières principales.

Une, puis deux, puis trois heures; et enfin la cloche se mit à sonner, signe de la fin des cours et du début des activités de club, c'est-à-dire club de Lames pour tout le monde. Vite, descendre, se rendre au gymnase et passer la tenue adéquate pour aller jouer avec les lames qui étaient à leur disposition. Ainsi, Tatsuki, dont la mine s'était tout de même attristée; put retrouver, non sans joie, son sabre confisqué quelques heures plus tôt, et se défouler avec une rage folle sous le regard béat de Kaoru et d'Ichigo, qui voyaient Takeshi se battre sérieusement pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, le regard grave et concentré, suivre les coup précis, et tout de même assez puissants, de sa tendre amante.

* * *

Voila voila c'est la rentrée des classe pour nos chers amis.

Vous en pensez quoi? des reviews?

Oui tant que j'y pense, une nouvelle fic va bientot paraitre mettant en oeuvre des personnage originaux ainsi que nos chers amis de Bleach n'hésiter pas a aller la lire une fois paru, biensur elle est toujours ecrite en partenariat avec Rukia_Vs_Yuna du


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour Bonjour,

Bien comme d'habitude les personnage de Bleach, Naruto, Tsubasa, Reborn, Fruit Basket ne sont pas à moi, mais bel et bien a leurs auteur.

En revanche:

Tatsuki, Kisa, Minako, Kaoru sont à moi ainsi qu'a ma co autrice.

Je ne fais pas de résumé, n'y de critique sur se chapitre. Je vous souhaite juste une bonne lecture et de bonne vacance.

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

Aujourd'hui était le jour de punition de notre petite troupe. Souvenez-vous : ils avaient été punis la veille par Madarame Ikkaku, surveillant du lycée, pour avoir pris leur repas sur le toit du bâtiment principal. C'est donc avec un certain dédain que les lycéens concernés se rendirent à la Vie Scolaire pour exécuter leur peine. Ikkaku les accueillit avec un grand sourire avant de hurler :

-GRIMMY ! TON BOULOT EST ARRIVE !

Les adolescents se débouchèrent les oreilles en voyant arriver un homme musclé aux cheveux aussi bleus que ses yeux.

-C'est eux les gosses que je dois bichonner ? S'exclama Grimmjow en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

-Ouaip ! Approuva celui à la calvitie luisante.

Les deux surveillants échangèrent un regard complice avant d'esquisser tous deux un sourire carnassier.

-Allez les mômes, au boulot ! Ordonna Grimmjow en quittant la pièce, imité par les-dits mauvais élèves.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack les conduisit dans le parc de Toga, grand de plusieurs hectares, et, malheureusement pour les 'collés', pourvus de nombreux parterres de fleurs défraichis, ainsi qu'une pelouse regorgeant de détritus en tous genres.

-Alors j'en veux la moitié qui enlève les mauvaises herbes, et l'autre moitié qui ramasse les merdouilles de la pelouse. Compris ?

Il obtint onze acquiescements simultanés et s'assit sur un banc proche en sortant le journal du matin. Ichigo fut le premier à réagir :

-Hé mais c'est crade ! R'garde moi l'autre, là, qui se la joue peinard pendant qu'on va se faire chier à-

-Tu préfères peut-être qu'Ikkaku vienne vous surveiller, lui qui aime bien mater ses élèves avec son bokken ?

-Euh, nan, en fait, ça ira ! Se ravisa Ichigo en se remémorant la furie que pouvait être Ikkaku lorsqu'on le contrariait.

C'est ainsi que Tatsuki, Kisa, Yuki, Sakura, Fye, Takeshi et Ichigo s'en allèrent s'occuper de faire la peau aux mauvaises herbes, tandis que Kaoru, Kyo, Rukia et Lavi entreprirent de nettoyer la pelouse.

Armés de longues pinces pour attraper les détritus et d'une grande poche poubelle pour chaque paire, nos quatre lycéens rendaient au parc sa propreté d'antan. C'est sans un mot que Kyo et Kaoru s'acquittaient de leur tâche. Mais, au bout d'une heure, elle soupira bruyamment et Kyo daigna enfin lui accorder son attention.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce que t'as encore ? Ça fait une heure que t'arrêtes pas de ronchonner !

-C'est toi mon problème !

Réponse qui causa la chute de ce qui se trouvait dans les bras de Kyo.

-C'est la meilleure, celle-là ! On me l'avait jamais faite ! Vas-y, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

-Mmh ... Disons que tu t'es enfui la queue entre les jambes après m'avoir embrassée, le deux juillet au matin, et que tu as tout fait pour m'éviter depuis ce jour. Ça te va comme réponse ou t'en veux encore ?

-La faute à qui, cette situation compromettante ? T'as pas arrêté d'essayer de m'allumer chez le Roi des Glaces ! Faudrait voir à pas abuser !

-Mais qui arrêtait pas de la zieuter quand l'occasion se présentait, hein ? Les interrompit une voix nasillarde derrière eux.

Lavi était là, l'air triomphant et vainqueur avec sa poubelle dans une main et sa pince dans l'autre. Il souriait jusqu'aux oreilles en fixant les deux adolescents, pendant que Rukia s'accordait une pause, non sans regarder le spectacle qui lui était donné.

-Faut pas pousser, Kyo, t'arrêtes pas d'échafauder des tentatives foireuses depuis la scène du dôjo !

-D'où tu sors ça, espèce de-

-Tout doux, le chat ! Je te rappelle que t'arrêtais pas de marmonner dans ton coin, quand tu hurlais pas, cet été. Et souviens-toi que ton frère avait invité Fye chez vous et, comme tu le sais, il ne sait PAS garder les secrets, Kyon !

Les joues du Sôma s'empourprèrent soudain. Lavi fit mine de passer à côté de lui et, d'un coup de coude, le poussa vers Kaoru. Mais il lui chuchota :

-Tu voudrais quand même pas que je lui raconte tes propres fantasmes, hein ?

Lavi lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de s'élancer hors de sa vue en courant, car tous savaient que la colère du chat était de loin la plus sonore. Et son instinct de survie lui martelait de prendre la fuite avant de perdre l'usage de ses tympans, voire plus ...

-Kaoru-chan, je pense que c'est dans la poche ! Il était plus souvent de bonne humeur depuis que c'est moi qui suis avec Ichi ! Lança Rukia au loin.

Kaoru esquissa un sourire pendant que le rouge atteignait les oreilles de Kyo. Il se décida enfin :

-Ouais bon ça va, hein !

Il s'éloigna, les mains dans les poches. Puis, après quelques minutes, s'exclama :

-Bon, tu te bouges, Kaoru ?

Comprenant que le chat souhaitait lui causer en privé, elle adressa un clin d'œil complice à Rukia et suivit le rouquin en trottinant.

Pendant que d'autres tiraient au flanc, nos attitrés au jardinage exécutaient leur tâche avec un zèle parfaitement dissimulé aux yeux d'un Grimmjow paressant au soleil. Cela faisait bien une demie-heure que les travaux d'intérêt général étaient exécutés dans un silence presque religieux, jusqu'à ce que l'on entende une jeune fille exploser :

-Nan mais ça va, de se peloter comme ça en public ? Takeshi-samaaaa ! Se lamentait une certaine adolescente aux cheveux roses comme les pétales de cerisier.

Adolescente qui se précipita sans prévenir sur le prénommé Takeshi, qui lui se retrouva le nez dans les fleurs et en profitait pour en sentir involontairement l'odeur délicate. À son côté, Tatsuki venait soudain de lâcher son instrument de travail. Elle leva les yeux vers celle qui maintenait son amant au sol et se redressa.

-Dis-moi, Sakura, ton but n'était-il pas de protéger Takeshi de toute menace ou souffrance ?

-Bien sûr que si !

-Alors je peux savoir pourquoi tu lui as enfoncé la tête dans le parterre ? Tu vas finir par le tuer par étouffement !

-Aaaaah ! Takeshi-samaaaa ! S'affola Sakura en se redressant et en tirant sur le bras de celui qui gisait au sol.

Grimmjow avait levé la tête de son manga en entendant les cris de la demoiselle. Il haussa un sourcil intéressé avant de ranger le livre dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et de regarder la scène sans dire un mot.

Une fois assurées que le Takeshi était encore en vie, Tatsuki se jeta sur Sakura, sauvagement tentée de lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer une telle chose. Elles étaient en train de se battre comme des chiffonnières quand elles entendirent une voix rauque derrière elles :

-Dites donc, les mégères, je vous dérange pas ?

Elles se relâchèrent puis s'éloignèrent avant de s'incliner pour s'excuser de leur comportement.

-Mais nan, vous pouvez continuer ! Ça fait un peu d'action, j'commençais sérieusement à m'emmerder ! M'enfin si y'a trop de sang j'serai obligé d'vous séparer. Faut pas laisser de traces, hein !

Pendant que Tatsuki, choquée du laxisme du surveillant, le contemplait bouchée bée, Sakura profita de son mutisme pour l'attraper par les cheveux et la coller au sol. Réagissant au quart de tour, la rousse lui décocha un vilain coup de genou dans le bassin, ce qui calma rapidement les ardeurs maléfiques de son adversaire. Elle allait continuer à répliquer quand elle sentit un bras l'enlacer et la voix d'un Takeshi sonné lui murmurer :

-Tatsu, elle en vaut pas la peine...

Et quand Sakura voulut revenir à la charge, Grimmjow l'aggripa par le col de son uniforme et la tira en arrière :

-J'veux bien être patient, m'enfin faut pas abuser ! S'pas loyal c'te façon d'se battre !

Il fit une pause, regarda de l'autre côté des jardins, puis continua :

-Et puisque y'a deux tourtereaux qu'ont déserté, tu vas plutôt aller me nettoyer le parc, pas vrai ?

C'est une Sakura intimidée qui hocha vivement la tête pour échapper à l'étreinte du psychopathe bleuté. Ce dernier finit par déclarer aux deux autres :

-Bon allez, les jeunes, faut arrêter de flemmarder !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il retourna bouquiner avec un sourire narquois sur le faciès.

Kyo n'avait plus dit un mot depuis qu'ils s'étaient isolés du reste du groupe. Il était là, adossé contre un tronc d'arbre, à ruminer ses pensées, pendant que Kaoru attendait qu'il se décide, les bras croisés et les pieds qui tapaient impatiemment sur le sol. Au bout de dix minutes, elle soupira et fit mine de s'éloigner en marmonnant. Tentative fructueuse puisque Kyo la rattrapa par le bras. Elle se tourna à demi vers lui, l'air ennuyé, et attendit encore.

-Par pitié, me dis pas que tu sais pas quoi dire ! Ça fait deux mois, quand même ! J'estime que tu as largement eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'on aurait à se dire !

Kyo détourna le regard sans répondre.

-Je vois. Monsieur fait la forte tête ! Alors on va le faire parler, hein ?

Le roux lui lança un regard de défi et Kaoru n'eut pas une once d'hésitation. Elle n'eut aucune vergogne à le repousser, l'envoyant au sol par la même occasion. Elle lui adressa un sourire victorieux en lui faisant comprendre que, en un simple geste, elle avait reconstitué la scène tellement embarrassante de deux mois auparavant. Elle planta ses coudes dans ses pectoraux et plongea ses yeux clairs dans les siens.

-Au jeu du chat et de la souris, je crois que le rongeur gagne haut la main !

L'adolescent détourna le regard et, dans un élan d'impulsivité, inversa cette fois le rapport de force. Il les avait relevés et avait collé Kaoru contre un tronc d'arbre.

-Ça se passe de commentaires... finit-il par déclarer.

Et ce fut avec un sourire satisfait que Kaoru constata que Kyo se penchait vers elle. C'est après l'avoir embrassée plutôt timidement qu'il déclara :

-Je préfère largement quand on se fout sur la gueule... C'est plus drôle et au moins on a pas à réfléchir !

-Après tu me traites de fille facile... Flemmard !

-Je préfère le mot opportuniste... murmura le Sôma avant de réduire son amie au silence en l'embrassant.

Un vacarme d'enfer se fit entendre derrière eux et ils interrompirent brusquement leur entreprise.

-Ah bah je crois qu'on va devoir y retourner. Je pense que le bourrin a remarqué le pot aux roses... déclara Kaoru en haussant les épaules.

Kyo acquiesça et ils retournèrent d'un pas vif à l'endroit qu'ils avaient délaissé. En apercevant Grimmjow au loin, Kaoru s'exclama :

-S'cusez-nous, on a vu les choses en grand, on a aussi nettoyé les bois ! Clama-t-elle pour leur défense.

-Mouais, si vous l'dites ! Perso, j'irai pas vérifier, m'enfin...

Le surveillant bleuté consulta sa montre et se leva.

-Normalement, vous finissez dans vingt minutes, mais... on va dire que vous avez retenu la leçon, pas vrai les gosses ? S'enquit-il avec un sourire carnassier, défiant quiconque de le contredire.

-Oui, Monsieur Jaggerjack, promis on mangera plus sur le toit ! S'exclama Yuki, en bon élève qu'il était.

Le surveillant s'en contenta et détourna les talons avec un « faites plus de bêtises ! » nonchalant. Quand il ne fut plus assez proche pour les entendre, Fye et Lavi s'exclamèrent en chœur :

-Sûr, on mangera plus sur le toit... sans fermer la porte à clé !

Les autres membres de la troupe accueillirent la remarque en riant pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers la sortie. Ils franchirent le grand portail du campus sous la lumière écarlate du soleil couchant.

Plusieurs jours avaient passé depuis que nos jeunes larrons avaient effectué leurs travaux d'intérêt général avec leur nouvel ami Grimmjow Jaggerjack. La routine s'était réinstallée de plus belle, si on en omettait les enseignants qui les martelaient de révisions pour les examens qui les attendaient au début de la nouvelle année. Mais depuis ces quelques jours, nos amis avaient remarqué que Yuki écourtait leur temps ensemble pour s'absenter avec des excuses bidons. Et aujourd'hui, Fye avait pris une grande décision : il allait enquêter ! Il en avait marre de voir le Sôma s'esquiver chaque fois qu'il voulait passer du temps seul avec lui. Ce fut donc avec une moue à la Sherlock Holmes qu'il suivait Yuki à la trace, laissant entre eux quelques mètres et se cachant au coin d'un mur lorsqu'il semblait regarder derrière lui. Puis soudain, Yuki s'arrêta et s'adossa contre un mur à sa droite. Fye se dissimula à son regard et observa. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de voir arriver une jeune femme en courant. À en juger par le fait qu'elle ne portait pas d'uniforme, il en déduisit qu'elle devait être une étudiante de l'université du campus. Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre son ami quand il arrêta tout geste : l'étudiante venait de se jeter dans les bras d'un Yuki apparemment beaucoup moins timide qu'à l'accoutumée.

-Yun-chan ! S'était-elle exclamée.

C'en était trop pour notre cher Fye, qui s'élança d'un pas rageur vers celui aux cheveu violets qui serrait contre lui l'étudiante aux cheveux bruns et bouclés.

-Yuki !

Le détenteur du prénom détourna le visage en entendant qu'on l'interpellait. Il leva les yeux au ciel en voyant Fye s'avancer, les poings serrés.

-Hé Fye, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il posément.

-C'est qui celle-là ?

-Oh ! Je te présente Mikatani Minako, la sœur de Kaoru-chan. Elle est en deuxième année à la fac de droit.

-Enchantée ! Minauda celle qui, il fallait l'avouer, ne ressemblait en aucun point à sa sœur cadette.

-On s'est rencontrés à l'administration. J'avais des papiers à préparer pour la réunion du conseil des élèves et elle avait un rendez-vous avec le secrétaire.

-Ça m'explique pas pourquoi t'es ouvertement en train de la peloter ! Devant moi !

-On sort ensemble depuis une semaine, tu le savais pas ? S'exclama Minako d'une voix nasillarde.

-Quoi ? Comment ça, Yuki ? Ça veut dire que tu me trompes depuis une semaine avec... avec une nana ?

-Ne le prends pas mal si j'ai un peu joué avec toi, Fye ! On va pas se leurrer, tu croyais vraiment que j'étais de ce bord-là ? Vaudrait mieux qu'on se quitte en bons amis, ok ? Tu viens, Mina-chan, on y va !

La concernée acquiesça vivement et suivit son petit-ami d'un pas enjoué et d'un air réjoui, les deux délaissant un Fye complètement abasourdi. Dire qu'il était choqué serait un euphémisme. Il voyait les gens autour de lui, qui s'étaient arrêtés pour regarder la scène, se moquer en le montrant du doigt. Yuki, l'adolescent aux cheveux mauves, qui lui avait paru si sympathique et loyal, venait clairement de l'humilier, et en public en plus...

* * *

N'hésitai^pas à laisser des Review,: Constructif ou pas ce n'est pas trop grave.

Bisou et aux Chapitre 12


	12. Chapter 12

A nous l'Amérique !

Huit heures du matin, quelqu'un vient sonner à la porte. C'est un grand blond de corpulence svelte. Son sourire a disparu depuis maintenant une semaine, depuis que Yuki Sôma, le garçon dont il pensait partager un moment de sa vie, l'avait lâché comme une loque, le laissant mort de honte devant tout un couloir universitaire, le tout pour une gazelle de mauvaise augure.

Il frappe et frappe encore, jusqu'à qu'une jeune rouquine vienne lui ouvrir la porte pour le réceptionner en pleurs. Il a perdu du poids, il a des cernes sous les yeux dûes à son manque de sommeil, yeux qui sont totalement humides à force de pleurer, son uniforme est mal passé, lui qui pourtant prend soin à toujours être parfaitement présentable. Il ne l'a dit à personne, mais il n'a pas souri pour autant. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'elle a de plus que lui, ce qui lui plaît chez elle, non il ne comprend pas pourquoi Yuki l'a laissé tomber comme ça, comment-a-il pu l'humilier de la sorte alors que Fye, aussi givré soit-il, lui est toujours resté fidèle ? Il se sent sale, bête, égoïste… Humilié. Il lève la tête vers la jeunette et la regarde, implorant qu'elle ne le rejette pas, qu'elle le laisse dire, qu'elle le console, qu'elle le comprenne, elle qui a perdu son petit frère et son plus grand Amour. Car oui d'après Fye le plus grand Amour de Tatsuki a été et restera Kurogane Suwa. Doucement, la jeune demoiselle le fait entrer, elle l'enlace, le berce et lui donne un mouchoir avant de prendre son sac et de lui attraper la main pour sortir de chez elle avec un « Ja ne » lancé à la va vite au reste de sa famille. Ils avancent, déambulent et ne disent pas un mot, personne n'ose lancer le sujet. Tatsuki a peur d'ouvrir les blessures du cœur de Fye, lui a peur qu'elle le rejette, elle sa confidente, celle à qui il raconte tout depuis l'école primaire. À mi-chemin, la glace se brise et Fye fait enfin tinter sa voix à demi-étranglée.

**- Je…Désolé d'être venu comme ça chez toi…**

**- C'est normal, ne t'inquiète pas, puis tu n'as pas l'air bien. Tu veux en parler ?**

**- Non… Enfin si, mais j'ai peur que tu te moques de moi… que tu me trouves immonde...**

**- Tu ne sais pas tant que tu n'as pas essayé ! Alors vas-y, je t'écouterai jusqu'au bout, comme d'habitude !**

**- B…Bien, je…Voilà la semaine dernière en « suivant » Yuki, j'ai découvert qu'il sortait avec la sœur de Kaoru… Mikatani Minako, je crois… Je te le cache pas, depuis qu'on a dormi ensemble dans la demeure Kuchiki, on s'est plus ou moins mis à sortir ensemble. Et là, dans le couloir il… il m'a… Tatsu… il m'a… humilié, il m'a fait passer pour un abruti qui ne comprend rien… Il a joué avec moi, avec mes sentiments, il… Je me sens sale.**

Fye s'était remis à pleurer, ayant peur qu'elle ne le rejette ou qu'elle ne rie de lui, de son état, de ce qu'il était. Doucement, la rouquine le reprend dans ses bras, lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes tout en gardant au fond d'elle-même la colère qui rugissait contre Yuki Soma. Il était sûr que le Prince des Glaces qu'il était allait voir son joli minois défiguré, voire même bleuté si Fye ne regagnait pas le sourire dans la journée. Doucement, elle s'approche de son oreille et, le sourire aux lèvres, lui chuchote quelques mots :

**- Yuki est un imbécile pas fini, laisse-le dire, laisse-le dans son monde. Fye, tu vaux bien mieux que lui et la personne qui partagera ta vie sera bien plus formidable que ce rat débile. Oublie-le et maintenant souris-moi.**

Doucement, elle avait lâché Fye et, tout sourire, elle lui avait tiré la langue comme une gamine avant de partir en courant. Fye avait mis deux ou trois secondes à comprendre et un sourire finit par naître sur son visage trempé de larmes. Doucement, il se met à courir dans l'allée des cerisiers, courant après la rouquine avant de s'arrêter devant tous ses amis. La scène était digne d'une photo. On pouvait voir Tatsuki se faire enlacer par son amant et Sakura tomber dans les pommes, rattrapée par Ino bien sûr, Ichigo se prendre la tête avec Inoue, là ça faisait plutôt tache, On pouvait voir Lavi avec une grosse bosse sur la tête et Kisa le point fumant. Dans un autre coin, Kyo se prenait la tête avec Kaoru, Rukia soufflait dans ses mains pour les réchauffer et finalement, en arrière-plan, il y avait nos trois surveillants préférés marchant avec classe et… non, je ne dirais pas élégance. Fye, tout sourire, se saisit de son appareil photo et prend une photo avant de sauter sur Lavi en criant « AMOUR DE MA VIE ».

Mais la vie reprend son droit et décide, par envie, de faire sonner la cloche, séparant par la même occasion, le petit groupe en trois parties. Chacun dans sa classe, chacun à son étage pour quatre heures plus ou moins ennuyantes, mais passons cette matinée toute à fait banale pour arriver à quelque chose de bien plus intéressant : l'après-midi. Cet après-midi-là était libre et réservée au club en tout genre. Effectivement les élèves du scolaire, du collège et même de la faculté ainsi que tous les parents pouvaient venir voir et participer à toutes les activités proposées par les clubs du lycée. C'était un peu un festival pour fêter les trois quarts de l'année et, ainsi, voir le travail qu'entreprenaient les adhérents aux différents clubs.

Tout le petit groupe était séparé : Fye part au club de journalisme, laissant Kisa et Lavi se charger du club de Musique, Takeshi et Tatsuki géraient le club de Lames alors qu'Ichigo et Kyo avait pris en charge le club d'Arts Martiaux. Kaoru, ne sachant que faire, déambulait dans les couloirs, regardant tel ou tel club, avant de tomber sur sa sœur, main dans la main avec Yuki. Celle-ci l'aperçoit et la voit arriver vers elle, traînant Yuki par la main.

**-_Ne,_ Kaoru, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

**-J'me perds dans les couloirs, vu qu'on n'a pas besoin de moi au club. Et toi que fais-tu là ?**

**-Bah, je viens regarder les clubs ! Ah oui, je te présente Yuki Sôma. Yu…**

**-On se connaît déjà !**

**-Ah bah tant mieux, alors ! Pas besoin de faire les présentations !**

**-Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais faut que je retourne au club, moi, la démonstration va bientôt commencer. **

**-Ok, à se soir _onee-chan_ !**

Kaoru fait un signe de la main avant de repartir dans le sens inverse pour se rendre au club de Lames, là où l'attendait normalement tout le monde. C'est à ce moment-là, et sans vraiment faire attention où elle mettait les pieds, qu'elle percute un grand ronchon aux cheveux bleu ciel :

**-Non mais t'peux pas faire gaffe, oui ?**

**-Je... désolée, Jaggerjack-san, je ne vous avait pas vu, en plus je suis assez pressée, il faut que je me rende au Club de Lames.** Elle se met en route avant d'être arrêtée par Grimmjow.

**-Attends ! Si tu vas au club de Lames, je viens avec toi. Un mec m'a laissé une lettre à l'attention de Tatsuki Tenku, mais impossible de la trouver, elle est sûrement là-bas, encore fourrée avec Yamamoto.**

**-Euuuh… D'accord. **

Kaoru prend le chemin du dôjo du lycée avant d'entrer dans l'enceinte du bâtiment où la foule s'amoncelait. Elle cherche des yeux la rousse alors que le surveillant lui agrippait le bras pour ne pas la perdre. C'est après maintes recherches qu'elle la trouve en train de superviser les prochaines démonstrations. Kaoru la hèle, joignant un geste de la main à ses paroles. La vice-présidente se tourne pour apercevoir un grand bleuté aux airs félins et ladite demoiselle. Avec un sourire, elle vient à leur rencontre, les emmenant par la même occasion dans un coin calme de la salle où tout lui fut expliqué :

**-Jaggerjack-san m'a dit avoir du courrier pour toi.**

**-Pour moi ?** répond la demoiselle avec stupéfaction.

**-Bah oui, pour toi, t'en vois d'autres des Tatsuki Tenku ? **Avait grogné Grimmjow, passablement irrité.

**- Je… Désolée. De quoi parle cette lettre ? Qui me l'a déposée ?**

**-Un grand brun aux yeux de la même couleur que les tiens. En attendant, j'suis pas Pigeon Voyageur, moi, j'ai aut'chose à foutre, donc tu diras à ce jeune homme de déposer ton courrier chez toi. Que je sache, t'habite pas au lycée ! **

**-Promis, jaggerjack-san.**

**-….RAAAAAAAAAAH, mais arrêtez avec les 'Jaggerjack-san', mon prénom c'est Grimmjow ! G-R-I-M-M-J-O-W ! Arrêtez avec mon nom de famille ou j'vous tarte, comme Kensei la dernière fois ! **

**-Promis Ja… Grimmjow-san ! **Dirent les deux jeunes demoiselles en chœur.

**-Bien. Allez, tiens. **Il lui donne la lettre avant de repartir dans le sens contraire.

Tatsuki regarde l'expéditeur, mais il n'y en avait pas. Elle tente de déchiffrer le style d'écriture qui, même s'il lui disait quelque chose, était impossible pour elle de remettre un nom dessus. Elle lance un regard plus qu'interrogatif à son amie qui, pour toute réponse haussa les épaules. La demoiselle allait ouvrir la lettre quand elle entendit des rires venant de la salle. Lançant de nouveau un regard à sa voisine, d'un commun accord elles partent vers la salle d'entraînement où gisait, au centre de la partie réservée aux démonstrations, Fye, l'arcade en sang et Yuki tout sourire, Takeshi entre les deux, comme pour les arrêter. Tatsuki regarde la scène, passablement énervée. Yuki hurlait après Fye, chose que la jeune rousse ne pouvait comprendre, elle pousse la foule pour entrer dans la zone, fait sortir Fye avant de faire face à Yuki.

**- Le lâcher comme une merde, ça t'a pas suffi ?**

**- De quoi parles-tu ? Y'a jamais rien eu entre nous ! J'ai joué avec lui, je l'ai fait espérer, je-**

Il n'a pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'un coup de poing violent s'abat sur son visage, le faisant tomber à la renverse. Il lève la tête pour croiser le regard noir et furieux de la bretteuse. Son geste avait glacé les spectateurs, jamais personne n'avait réussi à ne serait-ce que toucher le visage du Sôma. D'un ton froid, glacial et coléreux, elle lui hurle presque dessus :

**- Dégage, Yuki !**

**- Hun, si tu crois que tu peux décider comme ça !**

**- Très bien, je reformule : Hors de MA vue, je ne veux plus te voir ni entendre parler de toi, c'est clair ? **

Elle était prête donner un second coup de poing, mais son poignet fut retenu par un blond que nous connaissons tous très bien. Sans poser plus de question, Yuki se relève, prend la main de Minako et sort du Dojo. Fye regarde la douce rouquine avant de l'emmener avec lui alors que Takeshi demandait à tout de le monde de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Entrant dans les vestiaires Fye lâche le poignet de la demoiselle et s'assoit sur le banc le plus proche, alors qu'elle se saisissait de la trousse de premiers secours pour en sortir une poche de glace et un pansement. Doucement, elle s'approche du blondinet qui séchait ses larmes, elle lui appose le sac de glace sur l'arcade sans rien dire, simplement en silence. Une fois la plaie dégonflée, elle la désinfecte et lui met un pansement en souriant.

**- Bon, tu auras juste un bleu et une croûte. Tu risque d'avoir le sourcil coupé en deux, mais rien de très grave.**

**- Merci, Tatsuki.**

**- C'est rien, tu étais blessé, je ne fais que te soigner.**

**- Non, merci d'avoir été là pour me redonner le sourire et du superbe coup de poing donné à Yuki, il me cherchera plus, maintenant.**

**- Il a pas intérêt de toute manière. **

**- Tatsu !**

**- Hum quoi ? **

**- Ton poing est écorché ! T'as pas trop mal ?**

**- C'est vrai que, maintenant que tu le dis ...**

**- Faut appeler les urgences !**

**- Fye….**

**- T'emmener à l'hôpital !**

**- Fye…**

**- Faut te faire un plâtre !**

**- FYE !**

**- Oui quoi ? **

**- C'est rien, de la glace et un mini-bandage, et tout ira mieux.**

**- Laisse-moi être ton infirmière alors ! Ton infirmier, plutôt.**

Sans qu'elle ne puisse lui dire quoi que ce soit, il avait déjà saisi la main de la jeune fille et avait appliqué la glace. Quelques minutes plus tard il était en train de lui bander la naissance des doigts. C'est avec un immense sourire qu'elle le remercie avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait une lettre à lire. Une fois ses deux mains libres, elle prend l'enveloppe, sous le regard curieux de la pile électrique. Malheureusement, elle avait seulement commencé à ouvrir la lettre que toute la bande fit irruption dans le vestiaire avec, à sa tête, un Lavi inquiet pour son meilleur ami. Mais c'est rassuré qu'il entre, en voyant Fye sourire de façon assurée et véritable.

**-FYEEEE !**

**-LAVIIIIIIIIII !**

Tatsuki se lève pour laisser les deux piles électriques faire un mauvais remake de _Dirty Dancing_. Elle rejoint Takeshi qui, comme s'il était en manque, passe ses bras autour de la taille de la demoiselle de façon assez possessive. Kaoru entre dans la salle alors qu'elle voyait tout le monde la mine réjouie, elle remarque que la rouquine n'avait toujours pas ouvert sa lettre.

**- Bah alors, Tatsuki, tu l'as toujours pas ouverte ?**

**- J'ai pas encore eu le temps !**

**- Y'a quoi dedans ?** Demanda Lavi très intéressée.

- **Réfléchis, crétin ! Si elle l'a pas encore ouverte, elle peut pas savoir ce qu'il y a dedans !** Rétorqua Kyo.

**- C'est peut-être une lettre de son amant ! Takeshi, attention quelqu'un cherche à te piquer ta gazelle !** Fye souriait de toutes ses dents alors que l'interpellé resserrait sa prise sur sa petite amie.

- **Allons, ne dites pas de bêtises ! Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais l'ouvrir cette lettre, de toute manière, j'ai rien à cacher.**

D'un geste simple, elle ouvre la lettre pour écarquiller les yeux aussi grand que possible, laissant tout le monde sur sa faim. Takeshi essaye de regarder tant bien que mal, mais sans succès. Doucement, elle prend la lettre et la parcourt des yeux avant de sourire.

**- C'est une lettre de Kurogane.**

**- Une lettre de Kuro-pon ?**

**- Oui, il dit que… que… que nous sommes invités chez lui la semaine… la semaine prochaine. **Elle faillit tomber à la renverse, mais fut tout de même rattrapée par son tendre, qu'elle embrassa au passage.

**- Attends, tu peux répéter ?**

**- Il dit dans sa lettre qu'il me joint tous les billets de voyage aller- retour de tout le monde et qu'il nous attend la semaine prochaine …**


End file.
